A Light In the Dark
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Hinata has lost everything, and even though people could have stopped it, no one helped. first neji, then everyone else. her only lead hanabi's eyes. cloaked in the darkness sasuke once walked,she is a warrior;fighting for the glory of her lost clan.Will she be lost in the darkness or will there be a light in the dark to save her.Time is three years after the war, rookie 9 are20/21
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own this plot! And I know most of the readers I get from this story will have come from the veil of time, thank you for reading this beforehand! I'm still going to do a prequel for veil of time! It will be posted at the end of veil of time. Anyways, here is an extended summary to give you all a better feel of the story!

Hinata had lost Neji during the war, that was bad enough. But things had started getting better; everyone had begun noticing her more and more after the end of the war. She had been known as a hero as well, because when Tobi had been trying to talk Naruto into giving up, she wouldn't let him. She kept him going, she made him realize there was a lot more at stake. Everything had begun to get better for her after the war, after the loss of Neji. She visited Neji's grave every day, updating him on the things going on. But…something happened and all happiness in her life was thrown into darkness, the village had forsaken her family…now Hinata walked in darkness, her prowess was feared by all those below her, she was the epitome of what a shinobi should be. No one ever took the Kunoichi for one to turn out like that, not even her closest friends. But for everyone walking in the darkness, there is a thin ray of light that shines through. But everyone who has tried to pull her back into that thin ray of light has failed, is there a shinobi that could bring her back to the light like Naruto brought Sasuke back to the light? Naruto knew there was someone who could do it, he just never had any clue they had been dead longer than he had been alive, nor did he know that this person suffered a similar fate to Hinata; he had lost someone in a war, he had lost his family to jutsu hunters…but…he had never fallen into the darkness that threatened to consume Hinata. He had fought the darkness and walked in the light…but if he were dead, how was he supposed to help her?

Cold fingertips trailed the walls, leaving trails of heat that the house ate up hungrily; the empty house seemed to perk up at the trails her fingertips left. The moons dim light reflected off the images of the residents that once resided there, they had been colder than the walls now were, but…they had been her family. They had loved her; they had made her strong, just as well as the blonde haired ninja had. They had always been there…up until recently that is…

Someone had attacked her family…their blood stained these silent walls. The ones who could escape did, and they left her father, her baby sister, and her mother to die along with the ones who weren't fast enough to escape. She had come home and the place was empty…blood staining the pale walls. That was a year ago…four years ago she lost her cousin in the war. How she hated everyone, everything…someone could have saved them, but they stayed in their homes. They listened to the fearful screams as her family has been so savagely slain. They hadn't told her of the incident either.

She had walked in with her usual naïve, 'Mother, Father, nee-chan…I'm home!' she had never been the same after her cousin had died in front of her, but she had begun to get better, slowly but surely. She had talked to him every day at his grave. She had been the one to find her family and she had been the one to bury each and every one of them. Icy white eyes narrowed and she took one last glance around the house she once lived. She trailed both hands along the walls now, knocking off each and every picture that her hands touched.

There were no more echoes of a happy family; no more echoes ringing down the hallway from the prideful clan that practiced in the dojo. The darkness and smell of death that hung in the air…they haunted her. Every face that she had seen, blood stained; eyes wide in fear, flashed before her eyes. Her heart clenched in pain, yearning for the family she had lost. "I'm breaking free…of all these memories…I'm going to burn them all to the ground…" her voice echoed in the silent home.

No. No, this house was no longer a home. This house…was an eyesore to her. This house…had been an eyesore to her family, but their pride kept them there. Pride…was that what had kept her parents and sister here to fight? Pride? Pride for what? Dying in your own home…was there any pride in that? She didn't think so… she strolled through the doors of the house one last time. She was going to start a new, she had been mourning them for too long.

She felt the surge of chakra as she performed the first hand sign. Her father appeared beside her in a flicker, his nod of approval steeling her nerves; then he flickered away as the second hand sign was done, instead her mother appeared to her right. Her mother nodded at her, staring proudly at her daughter in all her god given beauty. "Do it!" her mother said then flickered out of sight with the third seal, her cousin appearing by her left side. "You have to do this, it is your fate." He said, standing there with a proudness in his eyes that was unrivalled. With the last seal, one that made a triangle, her younger sister appeared. Her sister grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. "Do It! Burn this forsaken place to the ground! Make it light up like a firework! Like me!" she said exuberantly and vanished as well.

The tears threatened to fall, but her resolve was strengthened by each of them. She took one deep breath and then released it, a blaze of flames leaving her lips and rushing at the house that was once her home. They all appeared beside her, one by one. Prideful looks in their eyes as they watched the place burn, they all turned to her. "Become stronger than you are, and avenge us." Her father said and she nodded, then turned back to watched the flames eat away at her once home.

She hit her knees and watched as the flames ate the house, no remorse for destroying what her family had built. She didn't care that as the beams collapsed in the house, Anbu had rushed over in an attempt to douse the flames, but their attempts were futile as she laughed bitterly and stood. "Leave the flames be, my family wanted this place to become ashes. If you put them out, I will just have to use you all to light it up once more, you know." She said and the Anbu stopped and turned to her.

"Hinata…" the Anbu in front said, his dog whimpered at his side. He signaled for the rest of the Anbu to stop, and they did. They all watched as the flames burned the house to the ground. They couldn't arrest her for property damage; it was her home after all. Once the flames had reduced the place to ashes, she strolled away. This was no longer the woman they had known. This was the monster life had created. They didn't even think Naruto could get through to her now…

The darkness she had fallen into…was too much for the kind, gentle soul they had once known and loved; but war, death, and hatred…they had changed her. She had lost Neji first, he had been a brother to her; one of her best friends. Then her mother and father, who had come to treat Hinata with the love and respect she deserved; she had finally proven herself to her father during the war. Her sister…Hanabi…life had taken her away as well. Someone could have saved them, but no one did. They had let the Hyuuga fight their last losing battle alone; then left Hinata to find the dead bodies of her families the very next day…Hinata known they had been dead for more than a few hours…they had been too cold when she had to bury them.

This…was no longer Hinata. This was Okami…the Elite Anbu captain…who left no survivors. Kiba knew what she was searching for; or much rather who…she was searching for the one with her sister's eyes. Her mother and father had known to crush their eyes before they died…Hanabi hadn't had the chance to do so…her eyes were the only lead Hinata had. And for the Hyuuga eyes to be retained, they had to be transplanted immediately.

-:-:-:-:-

She sighed as she thought of what she had done to the Hyuuga estate a year ago. She knew her family hated the house, but the only way to truly rid her of those horrid memories, was to burn the place to the ground. She closed her eyes and remembered the moment her family members appeared before her. One at each seal, each one encouraging her to burn the place down, she smiled slightly. The feeling she had gotten from burning the place down was unlike any other, she felt as if she had released them from their eternal entrapment. Those thoughts would do her no good, she had a job to do, a Hokage to meet with.

She slid her wolf mask on and secured her pure white Anbu armor; then she pulled her waist length hair into a ponytail. Her team waited outside, but she had no worries; she didn't need them anyways. They were just there to watch after her again. She wouldn't fail, well it wasn't that she wouldn't fail; it was that she couldn't, she never failed. Not anymore, she had a 100% completion rate. No survivors were left to inform their boss of their killer. No one had left her a survivor, so why should she give them that pleasure; the pleasure of knowing who killed them was hers, and hers alone.

She walked silently out of her apartment, her team following her out of the door, but splitting ways as she took to the streets, and they took to the rooftops. None of the civilians knew who she was, and very few of the Anbu knew who she was; they all knew she was a force to be reckoned with only if you had a death wish. She had become really strong over the past few years. When she was sixteen, the war had taken her cousin; four years later, when she was twenty…someone had slaughtered her family and left her alone. That had been the final push; people had feared her power before. But then she became cold and killed every nin that couldn't, well weren't allowed to escape from her team on missions.

Every time she thought of her family, a pang of pain and guilt struck her, she hadn't been there to help; she hadn't been able to save them. She had let them die…those thoughts are what made her this way. It was the horrible, despicable truth, and she knew it. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, but she knew if she had been there; her family would still live in that forsaken pile of ashes. A brave child ran up to her, she reminded her of Hanabi. Hinata stopped and looked at the child, no emotion in her eyes. The child looked up at her fearlessly and handed her a small wolf.

Hinata took the wolf and stared at it blankly. "Why would you give me this?" she asked; confusion in her sharp voice. The child didn't even flinch, she just grinned up at her, and all she saw was little Hanabi grinning up at her. "Because even scary wolves need a cute cuddly companion." The child said and Hinata looked from the child to the small black stuffed wolf. Hinata gave her a small nod and tucked the wolf into her armor, not wanting to spend any more time around the Hanabi look alike. She couldn't harm a child…she couldn't be outright mean to the child either…she looked too much like Hanabi…

Hinata strolled right into his office without knocking; he only nodded to her, his feet up on the desk. "So…why did you call for me?" she asked and he smiled, if only slightly. "I have a mission for you. There has been some odd activity going on around the village lately, I want you to hide out and check it out. She raised a brow at her only friend, if you could even call him a friend…her friendship with him, was like his and Sasuke's the blonde annoyed them both, but they still enjoyed his presence on occasion.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is going too, I would never send you out without your only friend." He chuckled and she smirked, if only he knew she thought of him the way Sasuke did. The hawk masked Anbu poofed right beside her with a hand sign from Naruto. "What the hell Naruto?" he growled, obviously he hadn't been wearing his Anbu attire, and Naruto had summoned him in it. His clothes were all rumpled and his armor was on backwards. Hinata sighed and Sasuke turned to her. "Okami…yo." He greeted and she nodded in acknowledgement. He straightened himself out as Naruto explained the odd presence outside the village he had been feeling. The mission was basically a stealth patrol, one that he knew Hinata and Sasuke could handle brilliantly.

Hinata strolled easily past the front gates of the village, her katana strapped to her back right above her hips, much like how Sasuke carried his. Izumo and Kotetsu shuddered; they could feel the darkness that surrounded her. They knew she was one to be feared if you were met with the end of her blade. She had become bitter, but if you were a teammate, you were not left behind and you never fought alone. Hinata had become a warrior; she was not an avenger; not like Sasuke had been. Hinata was a warrior with a purpose, not an avenger filled with hatred.

"Okami-san!" Izumo called and Hinata turned to them and walked over, her movements fluid-like. The way she moved reminded them of the jutsu she specialized in. "Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." She greeted and Kotetsu suppressed a shiver at the chill that followed her wherever she went. He could swear that water froze when she walked by, but even that would be a bit harsh considering what she went through; at least she hadn't become like Sasuke had.

"So, where are you going today, Okami-chan?" Izumo asked and Hinata frowned. "Naruto-kun sent me out to go patrolling in the forbidden areas again; something out there just doesn't sit right with him. It doesn't surprise me…I have been feeling something off lately as well." She said and Izumo smiled lightly and nodded. Kotetsu figured he had a thing for the young woman, but was too scared out of his mind to try anything. Kotetsu didn't blame him for being slightly fearful of her; she was wicked with a blade.

"Well, I must be off; Sasuke-teme must be ever so impatient waiting on me." She said and Izumo blinked, the sarcasm in her voice was heavy and the look in her eyes was dull and bored. "U-Uh...goodbye, Okami-chan…" he said and Kotetsu scoffed at him. "Chicken." Kotetsu said and Izumo sighed. "I know…she scares the hell out of me, but man isn't she a looker." He chuckled and Kotetsu snorted. "That looker will slice you in two if you try to look."

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sat on her branch, a senbon between her lips, it had become a habit for her to chew on them...She sighed and used her Byakugan to scan the surrounding area. She saw nothing, nothing but Madara's great stone face. She snorted, he looked like Sasuke with long hair, and more of a stick up his rump than Sasuke had. She pulled the tiny stuffed wolf from her armor and frowned at it. "Why must the innocent give the tainted such gifts of kindness? We do not deserve such kindness, we kill for a living and come home soaked to the bone in blood, but the children see us as warriors painted red. Eyes so innocent will become tainted in due time…" she sighed and rubbed the tiny wolf's ears.

"A wolf with a wolf, interesting." Sasuke's voice came from behind her in a slight whisper. "What do you have?" she asked and he shrugged against the other side of the tree. "Not much, less than what you have I bet. Anyways…I felt a strange chakra from around the Hokage burial sites." He said and she raised a brow. "Hm…that's more interesting than what I got…I really don't have anything." Hinata said and Sasuke looked around the tree at her. "Oh. So Okami-san got nothing from patrolling?" he asked with a smirk and she smirked back at him.

"Not yet anyways…in three…Two…and now I have information." She said and he frowned. "Shadow clones? Seriously? Not fair." He complained and she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I still got nothing really. No strange chakra, the only thing I do have is that the deer over at Shikamaru's place are vicious." She said and he chuckled. "So…who is going to report back to the orange numbskull?" Sasuke asked and Hinata smirked. "You of course, I'm going to check out the odd chakra around the Hokage burial grounds." She said and before he could object, she melted into a puddle of water and he cursed under his breath.

Sasuke trudged back to the village as Hinata made her way to the burial grounds. Her Byakugan scanned over the grave sites, she couldn't really see anything; but the chakra was there. The chakra felt divine, meaning it made the air around her sizzle and her skin felt like pins were pricking them all over. Her skin burned with the divine chakra. "I guess something divine is protecting you all. If only something divine had been there for me…" she whispered and made her way out of there, the pricking sensation leaving goose bumps all over her skin. She shivered as she walked away; it felt like someone was watching her, their breath on her neck. When she turned around, no one was there.

She furrowed her brows as she made an effort to leave faster; she was beginning to feel tired; like something was draining her chakra. She couldn't sense anything, but she knew there was something there, even if she couldn't see, hear, or sense it; something else was there. This was not something she like feeling, paranoid; that's what she felt. She shrugged and decided to report this to Naruto, and she was going to ask Sasuke if the divine chakra burned him as well.

-:-:-:-:-

"I guess something divine is protecting you all. I wish something divine would have been there for me…" her voice echoed within his darkness. He had been dead for so long and yet a voice that angelic had ever come so close to his grave. Her voice made him feel…alive, in a sense. He knew he was dead; he had been wallowing in this darkness along with his brother and his brother's wife for so long. 'Senju.' A voice he had become so accustomed to hearing as of late, said. "What is it you want now?" he grumbled, he didn't like it when people disturbed his resting place, especially not this woman.

'It would do you well not to speak so ill towards me; I am after all the only one who can offer you something greater than you could have hoped.' Her voice echoed around him and he sighed. He looked around hovering alone in this darkness. Hashirama and Mito had left this darkness almost the instant they had arrived. He had seen so many familiar faces come and go, but he had stayed; unable to move on. "What could you offer me?" he asked and he really wanted to be rude, he had given up hope on some things, but other things were just insane.

'Yes, I can give you something I know you would love to have; I have come to ask a favor of you, Tobirama Senju.' Her voice echoed around him and he raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "How do I know you aren't going to send me to hell, how am I to know that you aren't a demon seeking my eternally screwed soul?" he asked and her light sigh was heard. 'You are going to prove to be difficult, aren't you?' she asked and he nodded. "Interesting, would you hear me out before you decline my offer?' she asked and he thought for a moment.

"What could you give me that would make me want to agree? There is nothing more that I want than that of being able to rest in peace." He said and she sighed once more. 'There is one thing anyone in this realm would kill to get.' She said and he raised a brow as he hovered around in the darkness. This place drained the fight out of him; it drained the hope out of him as well. It was that dark depressing abyss of nothingness that everyone feared they would fall into.

He couldn't see her but he felt the divinity that followed her. "And…what would that be? Are you going to reincarnate me as someone else so I can live again?" he asked and she sighed louder. 'No, I am not going to reincarnate you. If I did, you would have to relearn all your jutsu again and even then your reincarnation wouldn't know how to use half the jutsu you used.' She said and he huffed lightly. 'But…if you hear me out…I will tell you what I can give you. I just want to make sure you accept this request first, if you don't accept; I won't tell you what you could've had. Selfish desires are unwanted. If you could think of helping someone else, and you agree; I will give you something you could have never hoped to receive.' She said and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go on…" he said and she sighed once more, he was making this hard on her and he knew it. 'There is a young woman shrouded in darkness…she is very important to the future of the shinobi world, being as she is the last of her clan.' She said and he snorted. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked and she grit her teeth. 'This young woman went through everything you went through, but she needs help…if she continues going down the path she is going; she will die!' the woman growled, she was really losing her patience with this man.

"What do I care if she is going down the wrong road, that's what happens to avengers. They travel that road, they become insane, and then they die. Why is she any different?" he asked and he could feel her anger and sadness. "Because she was my daughter!" her voice rang loudly through the darkness. She appeared to him, her grey eyes filled with tears and her long dark hair flowing around her. "She is my daughter…she is the only one I have left. Our family…we were killed for our eyes, our doujutsu…please…help us…" she begged and he furrowed his brow.

"Can you tell me who I am going to be dealing with if I agree, or will I have to seek her out myself?" he asked and the ghost of the woman looked up at him. 'I'm afraid I cannot tell you who she is, that would be the limit the Kami gave me. They told me I could ask you for help, but I couldn't tell you…I'm sorry…' she said but locked her hands together in front of her pleadingly. 'Please, please will you help my daughter?' she asked and he furrowed his brows.

"So what you're telling me…is that I am going to save a woman I have never met, nor would I have ever heard of before now; and that since she is your daughter you beg and plead for my assistance…what if she refuses my help? What if she becomes the insane avenger you fear she will? What would I do then? Kill her?" he asked and the woman furrowed her brows together. 'She is not an avenger! She is a warrior! She is shrouded in darkness, and the only one who could help her is one who went through the exact same scenario, and didn't become a shinobi who hides within the darkness around them. That is why I chose you. You lost everyone, but you still lead konoha like a fine leader who hadn't lost anyone. You did everything you did in the name of the loved ones you lost; she is doing everything she does because of who she lost. She is seeking out the man who stole her sister's eyes…if she doesn't stop, she will die and so will our clan!' she said and he frowned.

"If I agree…how would I help her? I'm dead, I can't do much in this state." He said and she looked at him hopefully. 'If you agree, I will tell you.' She said and he frowned. "Fine, you win. I agree, I will help the girl; even though I have no idea how I could help her." He said and the woman smiled. 'Thank you… Tobirama-sama.' She said and that was the last thing he heard from her as she flew at him, her spirit form exploding around him when she collided with him.

"What the-" he began, but darkness flooded his sight and he grit his teeth. "What did you do to me?" he asked and her voice echoed around him as he began to succumb to the darkness. 'Wash away the darkness, please.' She said and he closed his eyes, the darkness winning over his will. "So this is it…I've been tricked…" he said as he lost all sight and feeling in his spirit form.

-:-:-:-:-

Thanks for reading! This is the first Tobirama and Hinata fic on this site! Woot! I did it lol. Anyways…I hope you liked the first chapter. I also hope you can understand why Hinata is the way she is…I will explain more of it in the next chapter, so even if you didn't understand why she was so out of character, and yet she doesn't hate the village for forsaking her family; you will in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of a light in the dark! thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and are following this story! Yosh! On to the story!

Hinata ran as fast as she could, she could smell the blood, it was sickly and metallic. She had to get there! she had to make it! She threw herself through the doors of the compound. The smell of death and blood were thick. She ran through the halls of the compound dodging the bodies that lay strewn about the floor. Her tears splashed all over everything they touched. She made it to her parents room and she screamed, they lay dead in the floor, their eyes crushed in their hands.

Her shoulders shook as she crouched beside them, the place had been silent when she had entered. Her fingers entangled themselves in her mother's hair as she pulled her mother and father close to her. She screamed her pain to the world, but no one listened; no one heard. "Mother…father…" she sobbed as their frozen cheeks touched her. "They just left you here! They let you die! They Left you here to rot!" she sobbed as she looked at them, their faces hadn't been contorted in fear, no…they held pride.

They had protected what had needed protecting. She set them back down as the thought of her sister hit her. "Hanabi!" she screamed and ran to her sister's room. Hanabi lay on the floor, holding her stomach where a kunai had been, she was barely breathing. "Nee-chan…" Hanabi breathed and struggled to turn towards her sister. She lay on the floor a huge puddle of blood surrounding her. "Nee-chan…they came from nowhere…they killed everyone….and they took my eyes…I…I didn't know what to do…I was scared Hinata-nee…" she said between deep ragged breaths. "Just relax Hana-nee…it will be ok…" Hinata whispered as her sister faded away.

Hinata jerked up in her bed, tears streaming down her face. "Hana-nee…I think… I think I could have taken it all better had you actually been able to speak…" Hinata sobbed lightly into her hands. She knew that the nightmares were recurring, so she barely slept. She wiped her eyes and got dressed for the day, her eyes landed on the small wolf the Hanabi look alike had given her, she felt drawn to the small stuffed animal for some reason. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She jumped out of the window of Sasuke's house and hopped the compound gates only to see ninja rushing about frantically. She raised a brow and made her way to the Hokage tower.

-:-:-:-:-

Naruto frowned and watched as his ninja scrambled around the village. He sighed and turned to make a move for his desk but there was someone there and he jumped slightly. Her chuckled reached his ears and he sighed. "What the hell…Hinata I told you not to randomly appear like that." He grumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm having those nightmares again…" she said suddenly and he frowned. "I will ask Tsunade to come back for a while then." He said and she nodded.

"So what is going on out there?" she asked and he frowned. "It's as if someone has placed a massive genjutsu over the entire forest outside of konoha…" he said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I felt that, I'm wondering what those fools are doing…" she said and Naruto looked at her. "Fine genjutsu queen, instead of all of them going to go release it why don't you go find the caster, you should be able to navigate just fine, it's an eternal darkness genjutsu. You should be well accustomed to those by now, even if this one is much stronger than one I have ever seen. I knew only one person who could use one this big, but he was dead and reanimated during the war. We released the reanimation so he should be resting peacefully." Naruto said and the smirk that crossed Hinata's lips unnerved him slightly.

"Ja Ne, Naruto-kun!" she said with a little more excitement than there should have been. Naruto blinked. "S-she called me Naruto-kun…" he stammered in surprise. "Hm…she hasn't called you that since the war. I wonder what has got her so excited." Sasuke mumbled as he watched Hinata run down the street. "We released the reanimation? More like I did." Sasuke huffed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever man…you're so full of shit anyways." Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him. "Che. Dobe." He huffed.

Hinata grinned and watched as people stood frozen in the woods by the genjutsu. She saw them as she walked through the nothingness, this was no different than what she was used to. She never saw anything but the people around her anymore, her surroundings didn't matter; she just needed to keep those who rely on her safe. And everywhere she went with her team, she searched for silencing tags, those had been what she had found upon further inspection of the house a year ago. That's why no one heard their screams…

Her eyes attempted to search the genjutsu for the caster, but she could not find them. She flew through hand signs. "Genjutsu: Mind hunter." She said with a smirk and chakra poured from her feet and pulsed through the ground and trees. A few miles away she could see the caster tense. She shot off in that direction, he had showed up as a bright red outline meaning he was the one using the genjutsu. The darkness receded and she smirked. "So you were searching as well? Interesting." She said and created twenty shadow clones, training under Naruto had gotten her really good at using that jutsu.

The clones all split off into different directions and she smirked, one of them would get the genjutsu caster. One by one, her clones poofed away and all the information she got gave her nothing other than the person was male, and used water jutsu along with the genjutsu. She used mind hunter once more and frowned he was gone now…interesting. She grinned when she sensed a presence behind her. She swung her leg up and the person grabbed it. She heard him scoff so she swung her other leg up and struck him across the face with it.

She hit the ground and rushed at him. He swatted away her every move like he knew exactly what she was going to do. She flew through hand signs and her cheeks swelled with water. She flooded the area and vanished below the surface. Water dragons surfaced from the entire lake she had created, shooting straight for the man engulfed in darkness. He back-flipped away from each of the dragons and she ran at him across the surface of the water. She was fast even on water, so she knew he wasn't going to get away very easily. Every movement of her hands brought another water dragon from the surface of the water.

"Very interesting, in order for someone to be able to control water like that, you must have been trained in water from the very beginning." The man said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I trained myself starting from age twelve, I figured I could use the water to enhance my chakra control." Hinata said as she spun and a vortex of dragons lunged for him but all he did was hold up a hand and the moment they came within a foot of his hand, the dragons turned back on her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, no one had ever been able to turn her jutsu on her before. She smirked; this one could be an interesting one. She spun nimbly on her toes on the water, a barrier of water forming around her as the dragons collided. He seemed hesitant after seeing this, so she lunged and knocked him under water. His cloak of darkness began to fade away and she struggled to get a glimpse of him. All that she saw before he vanished were glowing red eyes, and white hair that she knew was longer than Naruto's.

She pulled her chakra from the water and the water drained into the ground swiftly. "Damn…" she growled and hit her knees. "He wasn't the one…I was really hoping the fool had come to me…" she whispered, her voice cracking the slightest bit. "I'm so sick of searching…I want to avenge my family…I want to restore the honor of my family…but…I don't know where to start." She whispered, her fingers digging into the damp soil beneath her. She had been searching for an entire year nonstop and Naruto had restrained her to the village.

"It's going to be alright Hinata-nee, everything will be fine! Smile bright! Be a firework, be like me!" her voice echoed around her and Hinata's resolve faltered and her shock took a hold of her. "Hana-Hanabi…" Hinata stammered for the first time in four years. "Shine bright and fight for our honor, but don't lose the light! If you lose the light, we lose our warrior!" Hanabi's voice echoed around her once more and she looked up to see Hanabi smiling at her, her hand outstretched to Hinata, but her image was see through.

"Hana-nee…" Hinata whimpered and tears streaked over her cheeks. "Aw! Hinata-nee! You're strong now! You don't need to cry, tears don't suit you! Smiles do…smiles and sunshine, Nata-nee, Smiles and sunshine. So brighten up, find that guy and make something more of yourself." Hanabi said to her and Hinata looked at Hanabi with tear filled eyes. "But…I need you Hana-nee…I need you, Neji-nii, mother, and father…I need you. I can't live without you…" she sobbed and Hanabi crouched before her sister with a smile.

"Hinata-nee…you have lived without us for an entire year…you can do it. I believe in you, I always have. You just need to find someone who understands…someone who knows what it is like. You need to find someone who can help you find the person who took my eyes. Find someone who you could bicker with, and yet at the end of the day he would still be there by your side. Find someone who cares enough to ask if you are ok. Find someone who you admire, who is stronger than you so you can live up to them. Find someone who makes you smile, nee-chan." Hanabi said with a smile and the tears wouldn't stop falling from Hinata's eyes.

"But why?! Why do I need this? Why should I find someone like that? Why should I do what you ask? I can handle this on my own…" Hinata sobbed and a cold feeling brushed over Hinata's cheeks. She opened her eyes to see that Hanabi was trying to wipe away her tears. "Because, nee-chan…mother and father…they hate seeing you this way…" Hanabi said and Hinata's eyes watered once more. "Neji-nii may not agree with the thought of you finding someone to be your guardian, because he thinks they will take his place…but…he knows you need to find someone who can help you." Hanabi said and Hinata looked at the ground.

"I want to do this alone…this is my family…I want to help you all my own, I want to prove I am something and take back your eyes…" she said and Hanabi giggled. "You are really something special Hinata…we all know this…we trust that you will find the one who did this to us and we know you will not stop until you do. But don't you think, having someone there by your side who knows how this feels…don't you think that would be better than shouldering this alone, because if they know what it's like…they know how to bring the smiles back to your face, they could be your light in the dark. Mother wants you to follow your heart, but not your hate." Hanabi said and Hinata frowned and wiped away her tears.

"But why do you want me to find this guy?" Hinata asked and her sister grinned. "He was just messing with you, testing your abilities. He didn't take you seriously…I want you to go show him what the fireworks do! Got it nee-chan?!" Hanabi exclaimed and Hinata's eyebrow twitched. "He let me get a glimpse of him on purpose?!" she growled and Hanabi laughed. "Yup! You got it nee-chan, so why not go find this guy and give him a piece of you mind?" Hanabi asked excitedly.

Hinata wiped away her tears and stood, dusting her hands off on her pants. She looked at Hanabi who smiled at her. "I hope you will be happy where you are going to go, Hanabi…" Hinata said and Hanabi grinned. "Oh! Don't worry, everything will be so much better when you get here; just don't come here until you are like…a hundred." Hanabi laughed and Hinata smiled. "I can't guarantee that nee-chan, you know this. But I can guarantee I will light this guy up like a firework the next time I see him." Hinata said and Hanabi grinned. "Now there's the Hinata I know! Keep the excitement and go get him nee-chan!" Hanabi said and a cold chill came over Hinata as Hanabi lunged at her and gave her a hug, her image shattering into glittery dust as she vanished.

She smiled, then vanished and appeared before Naruto with a grin. "This is an interesting one! He can use water jutsu and genjutsu…he managed to take out my shadow clones too! But he couldn't take me down. I want to chase him down; I want to be the one to find him. We have a fight to finish, so could I be the one to do so?" she asked and Naruto frowned. "Maybe, we need to figure out who he is first." He said and Hinata pouted, that was no fun at all.

-:-:-:-:-

He shot up from his coffin and smashed his head into it. He grumbled and rubbed his forehead, his hitai-ate was long gone. His white hair fell into his eyes as air filled his lungs, a sensation he had long since forgotten what it felt like. His eyes scanned the darkness around him and he grumbled. He did the hand signs for his water shot technique and bullets of water shot the lid off his coffin. He swiftly got out of his coffin and looked at himself. He looked younger than he was supposed to be, he guess he was about twenty three again…odd.

He looked at his reflection in his water and noticed his marks on his cheeks and chin were still vivid, like the color of his eyes. He wasn't quite sure if he were tricked or not anymore. He felt the bitter winds nip at his cheeks and he frowned. It was cold out, so he assumed it was nearing December. He crossed his arms over his chest, a habit he had long since had. He had no idea what she had done to him. He appeared to be younger, he felt like he could run to suna and back in a day; and he felt like his chakra could last forever. All in all, he felt great; but…you know…he still wasn't going to show it…

His ever lingering frown twitched a bit and he tried not to smirk. This could be good…this could be what he needed…he could live a full life now, but only if he helped the girl the woman spoke of. He huffed slightly; he had no idea who she was, but the angel he had heard speaking…he was going to seek her out after he helped whoever he was supposed to help. Her voice called to him from beyond the grave, she was obviously something special.

He stretched for a bit then made his way to the center of the konoha forest. "This should draw someone out…or help me seek out the dark chakra surrounding her…" he grumbled, he hadn't really wanted to help this woman's daughter, but what choice did he have? She begged and pleaded for him to help her, so why not? He flew through the hand signs and sighed. "Genjutsu: Eternal darkness!" he said and darkness engulfed the entire forest. He blinked in slight surprise, his eternal darkness had never engulfed the entire forest; he smirked, now this was cool.

It wasn't long before people wandered in and he searched their chakra for the darkness that would taint it, but none of them had the dark chakra. It wasn't long before he found her though…her chakra reminded him of that of a Susanoo, it was protective while still dark. it cloaked around her like a protective barrier. He felt her running towards a higher area of the forest, but then she stopped and he felt her chakra pulse. He furrowed his brows in confusion as the icy chakra from her counter genjutsu washed over him. It was colder than it was outside and he tensed up when he felt her chakra advancing on him and swiftly.

They jumped out from all sides and he resisted the smirk as he coated himself in darkness. "You must be an expert tracker nin, counter genjutsu, shadow clones, and your speed. You are an interesting one." He offered and each of her clones stood with hands on their hips and smirks on their faces. "So you think you can just vanish into the dark? Not likely." She said and her clones lunged at him. His water dragon bullet washed away two of them while his sword cut down two more. The last one smiled and pulled a katana from her back.

"I'm curious as to who you are…you coat yourself in the darkness that I walk. I want to fight the real you." She said with a grin and knocked his sword from his grasp. She pointed hers at his neck and he raised a brow. "You think you can defeat me? I am one of the greatest ninja of all time. You can't defeat me with a simple shadow clone." He said and grabbed the blade in his hand and yanked it from her grasp, despite the blade cutting him as he did so.

"If you are the greatest ninja of all time, then what does that make me? What does that make Naruto? What about Hashirama Senju? Compared to Naruto and Hashirama, you are quite possibly nothing." She said simply and he smirked; now she was trying to get him riled up. Just the mention of Hashirama made him angry, why? Because everyone bragged about the fact that his brother was stronger than him, he knew this. But he was still stronger than his brother in mentality, his brother forgave too easily; he on the other hand, was going to end Madara before they even created the village. "You interest me little girl." He said and he could tell that made her mad, he smirked. Touchy, touchy on the age then…

When she glared at him he used an ice blade to impale the clone and he smirked at the look of shock before she poofed away. He vanished himself, he knew the real her was going to come searching for him if he stayed there, so instead of her searching him out, why not go to her? He appeared behind her and she spun on her heel and her foot came right at him. He caught her leg and smirked. What he wasn't expecting was her other leg to come swinging up at him with the force of a horse bucking its back legs. Her foot hit him in the jaw and he released her leg in his surprise, it had been a long time since he had felt pain and he didn't appreciate feeling it not even a day after he had been brought back. He threw her backwards to get her away from him.

She hit the ground and rushed at him. He swatted away her every move. Her hands were swift, but he had learned to read the muscle twitches of his foes so that he could attempt to predict their movements. She flew through hand signs and her cheeks swelled with water, much to his interest. He raised a single brow and waited for her to make her move. She flooded the area and vanished below the surface. He had jumped as the water erupted from her mouth. He landed lightly on the water with his arms crossed over his chest, albeit this girl was interesting; but she wasn't anything special.

Water dragons surfaced from the entire lake she had created, shooting straight for him, he raised his brow yet again; he may have just been proved wrong by his own assumptions. He back-flipped away from each of the dragons, but he hardly even wore himself out. This was nothing compared to the battles he had fought when he was alive the first time. He flickered across the surface of the water and avoided another dragon. Ha stopped and she ran at him across the surface of the water. She was fast, even on water, so he knew she wasn't going to let him get away very easily. Every movement of her hands brought another water dragon from the surface of the water and he became more and more interested in the girl.

"Very interesting, in order for someone to be able to control water like that, you must have been trained in water from the very beginning…" The man said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I trained myself starting from age twelve; I figured I could use the water to enhance my chakra control." She said and she spun, a vortex of dragons lunged at him. He raised a brow again and sighed. He raised a single hand from over his chest as the water dragons raced towards him. He flicked his wrist in her direction the moment they came within a foot of his hand, and the dragons turned back on her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and he could tell from her surprise that no one had ever been able to turn her jutsu on her before. He smirked; he was going to teach her a lesson for challenging the water master. He was a bit surprised by her next move though. She spun nimbly on her toes on the water, a barrier of water forming around her as the dragons collided with her. He furrowed his brows once his shock wore off, he had just realized she used his jutsu like they were her own. Apparently she had taken his confusion as an advantage, so she had lunged and knocked him under water. He figured he would let her get the simplest of glances at him, maybe she would have the intelligence to figure out history's best water ninjutsu specialist from this small glimpse.

He vanished from the water and he sighed and stretched once he had reappeared. He had appeared upon the most obvious place it would be to look for someone who wanted to be noticed, or if they wanted to look over the village, on top of his own carved head. He raised a brow as he noticed the village was now built in a huge crater, he wondered what had happened for that to occur…but…it wasn't very long before he had been noticed. Maybe about an hour or two had passed before someone sensed his presence.

"Hmph…I figured it would have been you." A familiar voice, which he hadn't heard in quite a while, muttered. "How are you here?" the voice asked after a while. Tobirama turned around and smirked slightly. "I owe someone a favor, in exchange, I get to live again." He said and the look on his face was priceless. "So you aren't a reanimation? You are truly flesh and blood living, Tobirama?" he asked and Tobirama nodded. "Yes, and it feels different…and one question…what the hell did you do to my brother's village…it's in a damn crater." He grumbled and the man chuckled lightly.

"Hmph, so this is what you really look like." Her voice rang out, an irritated tone to it. Tobirama sighed. "Ah...you again. Little girl, don't you get it when someone doesn't want to deal with you they walk away?" he asked and he felt her chakra pulse. It was obvious she didn't think their fight was over. He hadn't wanted to end it there, it was interesting fighting the girl, but he wasn't going to waste any more time on her, she was most likely not the one he was looking for, but something drew him to her and he just wanted to make her life hell. Ah…that would be satisfying…ignorant little jutsu stealer…

-:-:-:-:-

Naruto sat in his office, Hinata pouting out the window. He watched her with amused eyes. "You haven't wanted to chase someone down this badly in a while…what's so special about him?" Naruto asked and she turned to look at him. "It is simple! He defeated my clones! He did it fast too! No one escapes me, but he did. Then he complemented me on the fact I must be an expert tracker…he is weird. Bu then he called me a little girl…that just pissed me off. The bastard was taunting me." She grumbled and he grinned.

"So, all in all, he is better than you? Is that it?" he asked and she glared at him. "No one but you and Sasuke are better ninja than me!" she snarled and Naruto laughed. "Pissy much?" Sasuke yawned as he dropped in through the window. "What about Tsunade, she gets rid of those nightmares…" Naruto offered and Hinata glared at him. "Why don't you stop talking and tell me who you think this guy is…" she huffed and he grinned.

"You have not been this excited about something in a while, why not keep up the suspense, Hinata? I kinda like seeing you excited." He chuckled and she grit her teeth. The door opened to reveal a pink haired woman carrying a blonde infant. "Take your son!" she growled and he frowned. "Why can't Ino take care of him? She is his mother…" he whined and Sakura slammed her fist onto his desk. "She needs to work too! This little monster is bothering her patients." She snapped and Sasuke raised a brow at Sakura.

"What, Lee not get you wanted for your anniversary or something? Sheesh." He grumbled and Sakura whirled on him. "He got me more than you ever did…or gave." She snapped before she stormed out. "And you see why I don't date, people drive me nuts." Hinata said and Sasuke tried to force the blush of embarrassment off his face that was caused by Sakura's comment. "She won't let that go will she?" he asked and Naruto burst out laughing.

"She left you because you wouldn't give it up?! Man that's priceless!" Naruto laughed loudly and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Shut up dobe." Both of the raven haired nin growled and Naruto looked from one to the other and laughed louder. "You two would make the perfect couple." He laughed and they both exchanged looks then punched the blonde kage. He hit the floor and she sighed and flopped onto his desk, not caring where the paperwork went.

She lay there for a while, whilst Sasuke was regaining his composure and Naruto was trying to get up. Tsunade walked in and Hinata smirked as she saw the twitch of anger in her forehead. "You fools! All of you! All you do is make messes!" she snapped and pointed at Naruto. Then she turned to Sasuke. "And all you do is sleep! You are supposed to be the Hokage's right hand! Why are you always sleeping?!" then she turned to Hinata. Her anger completely vanished when she spoke to Hinata, but the moment Naruto or Sasuke made a move she glared at the both of them.

"The guy you were looking for do you know who he is?" she asked calmly and Hinata shook her head. "Nah…and Naruto-baka won't tell anyone who he thinks it is…" she sighed and Tsunade sighed but glared at him. "Why is little Menma in the floor Naruto?" she asked with a sigh at the blonde haired child crawling around on the floor. "Sakura put him in the floor…" Hinata said and Tsunade sighed again. "You three are a mess, I'm surprised you all aren't lost in the garbage he has in here…" Tsunade sighed and Hinata smirked.

"I clean this place every day. He just eats a lot…" she said with a shrug and Tsunade grabbed baby Menma, who had been playing with an empty ramen container, and walked out. "Deal with the intruder quickly, or I will take back my office, Naruto." Tsunade said and Naruto jumped up. "Yes ma'am. He said and instantly went to activating his chakra mode. "Why are you searching for hatred? Don't you know that you will only sense Hinata's? I mean it seeps through everything, why not sage mode, you can sense all the chakra…" Sasuke said and Hinata threw a book at him, which hit him in the face.

"Shut up duck ass!" she snapped and Sasuke held his face as Naruto rolled his eyes and went attempted sage mode. He had gotten really quick at absorbing all the chakra swiftly over the years, but sometimes sage mode wouldn't work, so he still had to focus extra hard. The orange formed around his eyes and his chakra swept out all over the entire village. He felt every single person's chakra, but one in particular sent a cold chill down his spine. "You…" he whispered quietly.

He dulled all the others out and focused on that chakra, and that one alone. It was very familiar, and he released sage mode. "I found him…" he said and Hinata grinned and Sasuke stood as Naruto vanished. "Wait! You can't leave without us." Sasuke grumbled and Hinata vanished as well. He knew she would find him faster than she would. Sasuke had become slightly lazy, but even if he were lazy he was still an exceptional shinobi. He looked out the window, it didn't take long to find them. He vanished and appeared on top of the Hokage stone faces.

Naruto had been talking with the person and Sasuke raised a brow, he recognized this man; Tobirama Senju. Hinata looked at Tobirama; it took her a bit to get the nerve to speak; that was new to her. She hasn't had trouble speaking since after the war. Her heart was racing and she could barely breathe…this wasn't right. She didn't fear him, she didn't know him! Her fingers trembled when she looked at him, he made her nervous. She couldn't deny he was attractive…he certainly was. The way his hair fell around his face made him mysterious, the way his deep red eyes scanned over him made him look calculative and intelligent, and the way the deep red markings adorned his cheeks and chin only defined those areas of his face better. He was definitely handsome.

What the hell had Hanabi been telling her to find him for?! He would only be a distraction to her! He was strong sure, but the way he looks alone would get her killed because she would look his way and get captivated by him. Damn it all! Hinata grit her teeth and fisted her hands, what right did she have to look at someone that way, what right did she have to look at him that way? She had no right, he taunted her and belittled her, he was no better than Sasuke.

"So this is what you really look like." She said and he looked at her and she felt her heart jump. "Ah…you again…Little girl, don't you realize that when someone doesn't want to deal with you, they leave?" he asked and she sniffed angrily. "Tobirama Senju, you truly are an ass." She mused sarcastically. He raised a brow and looked at her. "And you are annoying, what's the difference?" he asked, it was more of an agitated grumble than anything else.

"Well, I may be annoying but at least I'm not dead." She sneered and he chuckled. "I'm not either." He said and she grit her teeth. "Great, lord grumpy has been revived for real? What for?" she snapped and he looked at her. At first glance, you would think she was an angel; but upon further inspection…she was hell in a hand basket. Sasuke and Naruto knew this first hand, and now Tobirama was in the student seat. "That does not concern you, little girl." He said and she glared at him. "I resent the statement of little girl, I am twenty one; I am far from being a child." She snapped and he raised a brow. "Not quite, not in my eyes." He said and she scoffed. "And you are supposed to be the judge of age? How old are you ya grumpy old ass dinosaur?" she sneered and he raised a brow. "My…what a foul mouth." He chuckled and Sasuke smirked.

"I believe that would be my fault." Sasuke said and Hinata rolled her eyes as Tobirama looked at him. "Uchiha…you have aged as well." He muttered and Hinata rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." She snapped and he stood, his eyes narrowing upon landing on her. "Oh what, you wanna go dinosaur?" she snapped and he turned to her. "You should be grateful, you are using my jutsu after all, ungrateful little-" he began and Hinata fell into a familiar stance, her hand on the hilt of her sword, as well as her other hand was hovering over the blade. "So you know that one as well? Interesting." He sighed and pulled the blade from his side and fell into the same stance.

"Cut it out both of you!" Naruto snapped and Hinata glared at him. "Why? What's the worst you could do to him? Or me?" she asked and began gathering her chakra. "Tobirama, you wish to return to being a part of the village don't you?" Naruto asked and Tobirama nodded from his stance. "Good, then I have the perfect punishment for the both of you if you continue to fight amongst each other." He said and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"This counts as…the first duel." She said and her image flickered, same for Tobirama's. "Agreed, the first of many, you annoying little brat." He said before his image flickered from view as well. They appeared behind each other and Tobirama's armor shattered and fell off of him. Hinata's Anbu armor ripped to shreds and blew away with the wind. Naruto looked from one to the other, their faces contorted into simultaneous pain and Tobirama hit the ground first. Hinata threw her arms up in the air in victory, but then fell onto the ground as well. Naruto shook his head, were they truly trying to kill each other? He sighed and hefted Tobirama off the ground as Sasuke grabbed Hinata and they appeared at the hospital, he would break the news to them as soon as they woke up. He was going to make sure they got along, he didn't know what had started the rivalry between them in a single day…but it was going to end.

-:-:-:-:-

Tsunade glared at the two lying in her hospital beds. Hinata began moving first, she jolted up and grinned. "Yosh! I won! Haha!" she laughed and Tsunade glared at her as Tobirama slowly sat up as well. "Good, now that the both of you are awake, Naruto wants to speak to you." She said and Naruto walked in with a headband similar to the one Tobirama had always worn. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Tobirama." Naruto said and looked from one to the other with a wicked smirk. "Now that you two are awake and no longer trying to kill each other for Kami knows why, I have an announcement to make." He said and Tsunade raised a brow.

"You two…are now…My new tracking team." He said and searched for reactions on their faces, he saw nothing so far and a wicked grin plastered itself there. "And, Hinata, you no longer live with Sasuke. Now, my elite tracking unit, consisting only of you two; live together. Get over it, you two obviously have something to handle, so this is how I figured you two could handle it." Naruto said and he could feel the dark chakra that was attempting to strangle him. "NARUTOOO!" she growled and even Tobirama looked irritated, but then again he always looked grumpy. Hinata lunged from her bed, albeit clumsily; and he ran, he was not going to be at the end of a Flying Raijin Strike.

-:-:-:-:-

So there Tobirama was, sitting in the hospital bed, nursing a wound from his own jutsu; a wound that in all reality should have been fatal. And there went that annoying girl, running after the Hokage. He frowned deeply. "Uncle Tobirama…I haven't seen you since I was a little girl…" Tsunade said and Tobirama looked at her oddly. He furrowed his brows, as if trying to figure out who she was. "Hm…last time I saw you…Hashirama was teaching you all the wrong ways to gamble." Tobirama said with a raised brow.

She snorted. "Don't say that, Hashirama would roll over in his grave! Telling him he did something wrong." She sighed and he hmph'd. "Still the same old grumpy…" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, anyways, why are you here?" she asked and he looked at her. "According to another dead person who sacrificed their own soul to bring me back, I'm supposed to find her daughter and help her with something." He said and then his nose scrunched up slightly.

"And I think her daughter is my new partner. In all reality…I couldn't care if she goes insane or not, the girl is an avenger; I can tell from her chakra. The one I'm interested is the one who spoke to me when I was dead, her voice was soft and sweet, and kind. That's who I am interested in." he said and Tsunade furrowed her brows. "Help Hinata first, then you can search for the other girl; hound dog. Always chasing women." She said with a roll of her eyes. He only smirked; he was going to get back to his usual routine once he finished what the woman had asked of him.

Akeboshi here~ so…here is the second chapter. I kinda decided to make Hinata kind of like road to ninja Hinata because I felt that it would fit better. Anyways…those two are going to fight and argue….alot…because Hinata just doesn't like the fact he is trying to steal her thunder and get in her way and blah blah blah. Next chapter, they take a trip, and the kazekage gets to deal with Naruto's group of grumpy people. Oh my…grump grumpy grump…


	3. Chapter 3

It just so happened…Naruto was right on about this being the worst punishment for them. He stayed in the living room the majority of the time, staring at the tv…there wasn't much else he did; and imagine how much that drove her nuts. She had been reading up on certain things that she knew he had been snooping around in. she knew he knew what he was searching for… she knew he had gone through her scrolls, she wasn't dumb like he thought she was.

She frowned as she sat at the table going over the reports she had gotten from her Anbu. So far they had received no intel on the ones who had taken Hanabi's eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and she closed them, her desperation to find them was getting the better of her. She stood and made her way outside, one of her reports had said something of a white eyed woman, but they suspected the woman was just blind. She needed to go check it out. She vanished and appeared outside the village, she was going to made this quick. As smart as her Hokage claimed to be, he wasn't as smart as she was; and as smart as she knew Sasuke was…she knew he hadn't caught on to what she had done yet.

"Reverse summoning!" she said and she vanished in a swirl of air much like Tobi's time space jutsu had done. She landed in a crouch on a summoning seal outside the cloud village, they had claimed to have seen a white eyed woman. She walked in and immediately people surrounded her. The Raikage landed before her and so did Killer bee. "Oh! If it isn't the white eyed girl, appearing in a swirl! Yeah!" Bee rapped, very badly at that… he must have instantaneously thought that up. She bowed politely, but the Raikage still eyed her wearily.

"I don't suppose you are here on orders of your Hokage, are you?" he asked and she shook her head. "No sir, I am here on a personal vendetta." She said and he nodded in understanding. "The white eyed woman that bee saw I'm assuming?" he asked and she nodded. "I fear she may have been the one to rip the eyes from my younger sister's skull and slaughtered my family in cold blood." Hinata said and the Raikage grit his teeth slightly. "I understand how you feel…but I cannot release any information at this time…the kage have made a promise to someone that they would not allow anyone knowledge of what they find concerning certain things unless the Hokage is present." Raikage said and bee nodded, doing his usual rapping dance because apparently he had gotten bored with the conversation.

Hinata scoffed audibly and looked him in the eyes. "You called a summit for bee, but you cannot grant a woman the information she needs to get her closure?" she ground out and he frowned. "I said I understood, but I am not permitted to release this information." He said and she frowned. "Why not?" she asked and as he opened his mouth someone else spoke. "Because it is a kage rule, If a kage asks that one kage keep something secret from someone of his village, it means that the kage knows someone in their own village will use this information to their advantage, just like I know you would." His voice echoed from behind her and her anger spiked.

Just his voice annoyed her, everywhere she went for information or whatever; he was there. He followed her everywhere as if she were a Nuke-nin he was sent to gain intel on. She didn't even hesitate to send a punch his way, which he caught easily and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to him, his anger was just as evident in his eyes as it was hers. "Why must you make my job so difficult?" he growled and she glared at him. "Why must you try to interfere with my life?! You are not my father, you are not my brother, you are not my lover, so leave me the hell alone!" she snapped and he glared at her.

"I'm supposed to protect you! Naruto's orders!" he snapped and she faltered for a moment but her anger still blazed in her eyes. "I don't need you. I don't need him. I don't need anyone! I traverse the darkness! The darkness is the path I follow and the darkness is going to be the guide I need to spot my sister's killer!" she snapped and shoved him away. "I don't need you, Naruto, Sasuke or anyone!" she sneered and Tobirama just stared at her.

"If you don't need them, you are going to forsake yourself." The Raikage butted in and she looked at him. "I will not forsake myself, but I will not let the monster who killed my sister walk free!" she snapped and vanished in the same swirl. "Forgive me for the disturbance, Raikage." Tobirama said and the Raikage nodded. "It is nothing, I have dealt with worse." He said and Tobirama vanished in a flash of yellow, much to the Raikage's surprise.

He returned to see Hinata getting scolded by Naruto but it didn't seem to faze her. She just stood and glared at him. "Why can't you just let me find the person that did this!? Why won't you let me handle family business?!" she snapped and Naruto glared at her. "Hinata, if I let you go…I believe you would become an avenger." Naruto said and the hurt in Hinata's eyes was visible. "I am not Sasuke! I am Hinata…I was weak, but now I am not. I trained to get stronger the right way! I didn't run away to find someone stronger than me! I did this all myself! All I want to do is fight for the honor of my family; I do not wish to avenge them, because in all reality my family was never vengeful! They were warriors!" Hinata snapped and walked inside, but not before landing a blow to the face on an unsuspecting Tobirama. "Stop following me and stop interfering with my life." She snapped before she walked into the house.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata was getting sick and tired of dealing with the second Hokage; he was getting on her nerves really badly. The sad part was, she was stuck with the geezer until they decided to get along…amazing. Like that would ever happen…she couldn't stand him, he got on her nerves with every single thing he did! He wouldn't leave her alone; he thought he had to interfere with everything she did. Thank goodness she wasn't going to have to share a room with him or even an inn! Thank you kazekage!

Hinata opted to wear shorts for this trip, it was going to be hot; and when she said hot, she meant flaming hot where the sun made it feel like hell. So yes, short shorts were most definitely the go to attire in this situation, along with a sleeveless fishnet shirt and chest wrappings of course, although the idea of sitting in the desert nearly nude didn't bother her in the slightest; she had to be somewhat presentable, they were going to see the kazekage, whom of which she had thought was king grumpy until HE came back to life. Her light lavender eyes narrowed at him from across the group, Naruto had told them stay on their respective sides or he would downsize the house he had given them both; it wasn't like it was very big anyways, but she hardly had to see him unless he wanted food. Then he would send a clone in to get it for him, and she thought Shikamaru was lazy. Hmph!

He only frowned, that was the only thing he ever did, he frowned while they were in konoha, he frowned when she made him go get his own food, he frowned when he had to get up to go to the bathroom…the frowns never ended with this guy. She knows she isn't the epitome of happy and smiling, but she had lost her entire family and her hatred was disguised, he just outright hated everything apparently. She sighed and tied her jacket around her waist, she wasn't going to leave it behind, and it always got really cold at night in suna…

She glared at him once more and frowned herself. She didn't understand why she hated him so much now…she had pretty much worshipped him, his strength and sense of honor…she had admired the dead man for so long, opting to learn as many of his jutsu she could without killing herself, but now just looking at him sent a spike of anger through her and she just wanted to rip him to shreds. She couldn't stand him anymore, she had once wished that she could have fought by his side; but now that she is, she wants him out of the way. His eyes darted towards her and her heart jumped in surprise. She hated that he could surprise her just by looking her way. She grit her teeth and fisted her hands in her pockets. That was probably it, she hated him because he could make her feel. He made her feel surprise, excitement, and nervous…with just a glance. He made her feel in general; she had spent so much time shoving those distracting emotions back into the back of her being.

She had focused on making her fear the fear of others, she had focused on placing her hatred on the shoulders of her enemies, and she had shoved all emotions that could get her killed into the back of her entire existence. She had spent all this time building up her walls so she wouldn't fear the ones who had killed her family, so she wouldn't fall to her knees before them and be the failure everyone had told her she was before she became like this. She knew her fear would get to her one day, so she focused it on making it everyone else's fear so she wouldn't be the only one. She turned to see Naruto and Sasuke talking while Tobirama listened to them in interest, the urge to roll her eyes was greater than anything.

She shoved her fingers into her pocket and sighed. Naruto raised a brow at her as they reached the area where the forest became sand and nothingness. "I hate sand…" she muttered and Naruto chuckled. "You only hate sand because you and Gaara are both at a stalemate every time you fight because his sand gets all soggy and soon enough you run out of water and all that is left is a whole bunch of wet sand that people have to walk through." Naruto laughed and Hinata scoffed. "If he wouldn't use sand all the time, there wouldn't be a problem." She said, a small smirk crossing her lips. "And if you wouldn't continuously use water, Gaara would invite us over here more." Sasuke said and Hinata smirked. "He is just a sore loser." She said and Sasuke sighed. "Both of you are…because neither of you win." He said and Hinata's smirk fell. "Whatever, this time I'm going to show him the wrath of my special jutsu I stole." She said and Naruto and Sasuke eyed her wearily.

Hinata only smirked and walked ahead. "You have learned a variety of incredibly devastating jutsu Sasuke, I just took a liking to a certain one." She said and he frowned. "Which one?" he asked and her smirk grew. "Why should I say…it's more fun having you baffled that you couldn't tell." She said and he glared at her. "You didn't." he growled. "I took more than that one, I found it to make a beautiful light show." She said and he frowned. "One question, how are you able to use so many elements?" Naruto asked and Sasuke glared at him. "You allowed her to get the tattoos, remember? Like the Raikage and his right hand man, the one with the black lightning…you let her get the wind and fire, but apparently she has a natural element we didn't know about…" Sasuke growled and Hinata smirked. Tobirama only stared at her, nothing showing in his eyes, which irked Hinata to no end. "Interesting…" was his only reply. Naruto laughed nervously and grinned. "Oh…yeah…those tattoos the ones that allow you use of the elemental properties…that's why she is Anbu captain after all…" he laughed nervously.

She scoffed audibly and locked her hands together behind her head. "So…you can actually use elements other than your own?" Tobirama asked, but Hinata paid him no mind, she continued to ignore him as he always ignored her. He hmph'd and continued walking. Sasuke and Naruto looked from one to the other and Naruto grinned. "You know, I have seen something like this before…" Naruto said and Hinata raised a brow at him. "You remember how Temari and Shikamaru were before they started dating right Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. They were talking loudly as if to get on the nerves of the other two members of their travelling group. "Yeah. If I remember right, Temari always hated him and always wanted to spar with him to prove who was stronger, but he ignored her all the time." Sasuke said and Hinata glared at them. "You know, I think there is something of the sort going on here!" Naruto exclaimed and the two looked at him with unimpressed looks.

"I would hardly feel anything for a child such as her even if she had less of an attitude. So, such accusations are preposterous. Quit being children and act your age, Hokage." Tobirama said simply and Hinata snorted, her Byakugan activating and she managed a very intimidating glare at the two in the middle. "As if I would ever feel anything towards that old ass dinosaur." She snapped and her eyes pulsed with chakra. When used the way she used it, the Byakugan was quite terrifying. Naruto and Sasuke were silent for a few minutes. "But…Hinata…wasn't it you that said you admired the second Hokage more than anything? You said you were going to learn as many of his jutsu just so you could be as strong as he was…" Naruto said and a smug smirk crossed Tobirama's lips.

"Is that so?" he asked interestedly. Hinata's eyes flashed dangerously, her cheeks dusted a very pale shade of pink, much unlike they had when she were younger. She was silent, her face was in a bit of surprise mixed with anger, but soon enough her shock faded and she looked at them with angered eyes. "That was uncalled for." She said quietly and their grins twitched down and turned to shock as she silently walked forward, she wasn't going to waste her time on them taunting her any longer. "H-Hinata…" Naruto squeaked and she gave him a sharp glance but said nothing. "Why are you so mad now? Sheesh, normally you would try to hit me or something…is it because I hit a sore spot?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes. Hinata snorted but said nothing.

She walked leisurely ahead. "Your humor does not amuse me Naruto. Because…" she began with a sigh, but then her eyes became sharp and he blinked in surprise. "You always try to say things that will embarrass me! Only you and my mom knew I admired him that way! And now he and Sasuke the gossip queen knows and he does too. But…when we get back to the village…it's all over." She snapped and Tobirama smirked, he had been right that it had been her mother asked him to help, and now he knew why she asked him personally. She figured he could talk Hinata down from whatever insane thing she planned to do.

-:-:-:-:-

Gaara was not impressed with the chosen nin that accompanied Naruto. He was not impressed in the slightest. His eyes locked on Hinata, she used to be such a sweet and loving person…but things changed and she automatically became the last person he had wanted to be around because she was always looking for a way to get stronger, a way to track better. Any way that she could find to become a better hunter, she would learn the tactics and methods and then she would improve upon them.

She was smart and incredibly strong for being someone he had once looked down on. He had been impressed with her massive growth in strength until he figured out the reason why, he looked from what he had remembered of Sasuke and compared the looks she gave now and he saw a female version of him. She was going to become deadly and then the kage would have to do something about her. He looked at her and she just stared out the window. She had been dubbed the devil with the angel's face, by the other kage and they tried to deny her entrance into their villages, but Naruto said if they did, they would only make the problem worse.

"Gaara…I know that look…and I have good reasoning for why she is here." Naruto said and Gaara raised a brow. "And why should I be here?" Hinata asked bitterly, Gaara noticed her glare seemed to be focused on the newcomer to Naruto's group. "Ah…the second Hokage, I figured you would be older and more…dead." Gaara chuckled and Tobirama just nodded in greeting. "I am alive for a purpose that proves to be disrespectful to one of my stature." He said and Gaara raised a brow again. "I'm here to save a certain person from a dark fate they wish to walk. Normally I would just leave them to rot and suffer, but I cannot allow it because Tsunade says I am restricted to helping the person, then I will be free to live my life how I please." Tobirama said politely and Gaara chuckled.

"According to the second Mizukage, you were a perverted hound dog that chased every woman you saw, much like Ero-sannin was." Naruto said and Hinata snorted loudly and Gaara chuckled. Tobirama gave him a comical look before pinching the bridge of his nose. "So you are going to go spy on those poor unsuspecting women in the bath houses, dirty Senju dog." Hinata scoffed and Tobirama glared at her. "Hyuuga slut." He said and everyone turned to see Hinata's dark aura flaring.

"You want to run that by me again? I promise you I will put you back in the ground you dinosaur." She snapped and Naruto sighed. "And this is why I can't leave them in my village; they are always fighting over something. I have made them live together so I think it may be all that pent up sexual frustration. I mean dude has been dead for like…. forever and Hinata hasn't been laid in…who knows how long." Naruto said like he was discussing the weather and the two glared at him. "What was that Uzumaki? Do you want me to beat you to death instead? I don't think Ino would care since you and Menma annoy the hell out of her anyways!" Hinata snapped and Naruto raised his hands.

"Hey I was only stating my opinion, you really need to chill out Hinata." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, although he was in the same boat as Hinata; he was annoyed by his own partner on a daily basis. Hinata's eyes hit the floor and she swept out of the room as if she herself were the air. "I'm going to the usual inn…If you need me, you know where to find me." She said as she walked down the hallway. Tobirama felt her chakra spike then vanish, he didn't know where she had gone or what she had done, but he was going to find out. He left the room as well and Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

"So, Gaara, what information do you have on that white eyed woman prancing around?" Naruto asked when he was sure the two were gone. "Not much, Naruto. The Raikage told me that Hinata had showed up asking for information not too long ago." Gaara said and Kankuro and Temari frowned. "I feel so sorry for her, you know?" Temari said and Naruto nodded. "I had no idea, the person who killed off her clan had used enough silencing tags that even if I would have walked by the windows, I wouldn't have heard anything…" Naruto said, his eyes glued to his hands; the expression on his face sorrowful.

"Naruto…the Raikage told me the woman is walking around…claiming…claiming to be Hanabi Hyuuga." Gaara said and Naruto's head shot up. "That's impossible, Hinata buried her herself!" Naruto exclaimed and Gaara nodded. "This woman looks nothing like a Hyuuga, this is why I was informed. she has long light brown hair and blue eyes, we do not know of her jutsu, but the Raikage said steer clear of her if you can. He says her power is extremely dangerous, she can use all five elements…and…she has extraordinary use of the water style. One of my informants claims she was one of Orochimaru's test subjects." Gaara said and that caught the attention of both of the konoha nin.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata grit her teeth and looked at her hands. "Claiming to be my sister and using my elements…I wonder who you truly are, because once I find you I want to know the name of the monster I'm going to rip limb from limb." Hinata growled and melted into water, her water clone dissipating. She lay back and glared at her wall, oh how she hated being restricted to a room all night. Well, she really wasn't but she knew if Naruto found out she had gone off to another village like she usually did, he would be beyond pissed. So…instead she was going to obey for once. Didn't mean she couldn't go visit the hot springs though…

She grabbed her bathing supplies and headed for the springs. Heads turned her way and she couldn't help the disgusted twitch of her lips, she hated the attention she got. Sure…she was kinda cute, but it really didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore except finding the one who took her family. She entered the bathhouse and sighed she didn't have a problem with the bathhouse, nor did she have a problem with the bathhouse being co-ed, it was just the men who hung around there she had a problem with.

She slid open the door and blinked as she saw it was nearly empty. Five familiar heads turned to look at her. "OH! Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and she sighed and slid into the water, tossing the now soggy robe out of the water with a splat. "Naruto…" she greeted; then her eyes met, Gaara's. "Oh! So you do bathe!" she snorted and he gave her a dirty look. "I may dislike water because of my sand…but you see…I dislike smelling like a sweatshop more." He grumbled and she smirked. "Hinata, babe, looking good." Kankuro said and scooted close to her. He intended to get closer to her but her foot raised from the water and planted itself on his forehead.

"Kankuro…that…is as close as you get with your wandering hands." She snapped and he grinned. "You have soft feet." He said and her eyebrow twitched. "Creep." She snapped and kicked him away. Gaara chuckled. "I'm quite surprised you didn't drown him." Gaara said and she smirked. "Well I can obviously do worse than drown." She said and raised a hand from the water. Her hand crackled with electricity. "Hinata don't you dare." Naruto growled as her expression became humored and lightning sparked next to him in the water and he jumped. "Nata-chan! Stop it!" he whined and Sasuke laughed. While Sasuke and Hinata were having their fun taking turns zapping the Hokage, Tobirama was torn between getting out and staying.

He couldn't stand her, but he had a job to do. If he didn't finish this job then he would have hell to pay from his super strength wielding grand-neice. He sighed as he watched her as she walked in, that had not been what he had been expecting. She obviously didn't like the attention the kazekage's older brother gave her and he could agree that he would hate having attention like that on him all the time. It seemed every single man in suna followed her like she was a goddess. Although he wasn't envious of how easily men fell at her feet, it still bothered him that he actually had to work to gain the attention of a woman…

Hinata's sharp gaze met his and she sniffed angrily and muttered something about a perverted old dinosaur under her breath. He really got annoyed by the dinosaur quips she continuously threw at him, it never helped that Hashirama had called him a grumpy dinosaur… "Hey grumpy…you going to quit staring or do I have to blind you?" she snapped and he smirked. "No need…I can't tell what I'm looking at, you've already blinded me, ugly wench." He scoffed and she shrugged.

"Good, that would only make it easier for me to kill you then. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with an obnoxious ass all the time." She said and shrugged. "you know…you can't kill me with my own element so stop with the water already." He sighed and she smirked. "Oh…but I know…you are at a major disadvantage if water is all you use, dino." She said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "Sure thing brat." He said uninterested, as he looked away; and she deflated realizing her full torso was out of the water. "Goddammit Tobirama!" she snapped and dropped back down into the water.

"I hate you." She snapped and Naruto cleared his throat, a blush on his face. "Hinata …in order for one to hate…one has to love." Gaara said with a forced smirk, his cheeks were pink as well. Kankuro was grinning like a fool and Sasuke had at least had the decency to look away once she had become exposed. But everyone could still see the smirk on his lips. "Fucking perverts…every last one of you!" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially you, ya fuckin dinosaur!" she snapped and he scoffed. "As I said, you are a child and a child does not interest me so." Tobirama said and crossed his arms over his chest then.

Naruto and Kankuro eyed him with a smirk. "Sure thing Tobi…sure thing." Kankuro said and Tobirama raised a brow at them. "You can't deny she's hot." Naruto said and a fire found its way to Naruto's head as Hinata stormed from the bathhouse. Naruto screeched and dunked his head under the water. He burst from the water to see a disgusted Temari standing at the edge of the spring. "Filthy perverts…every last one of you…I came to see why her highness ran outta here, but yall are reason enough." She said and turned on her heel.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and grinned. "You think I could get Hinata?" he asked Naruto. Naruto gave him a blank look and Tobirama refrained from rolling his eyes. "Nah…she totally has the hots for Tobi." He laughed and Tobirama gave him a dirty look. "You're more of an idiot than I had originally thought…" he said and Naruto grinned. "Nah! That's just how Hinata acts when someone bothers her. There's something about you that sets her off." Naruto said with a shrug and Tobirama sighed.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" he asked and Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I bet you that I can get Hinata." He said and that irritated Tobirama. "You know…its never wise to bet on a woman's heart." He said and Sasuke looked at him oddly. "What the hell does that mean?" "Ask Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru made a bet to see who could get her to date them and well…Orochimaru got turned inside out just about. And Jiraiya-sensei was never the same…" Naruto said and Tobirama smirked. "As I see it…Hinata is a miniature version of Tsunade. Who, if you get in her way…or try to mess with her thought process….will screw you up beyond repair, she knows counter genjutsu which is very hard to use and she most likely has expansive knowledge on the counter genjutsu." Tobirama said and Sasuke smirked.

"But I have Sharingan…she will be mine." He said and the men in the springs shook their heads. "And a death wish." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke smirked. "We shall see."

Sorry this took so long to post, ive been drawing stuff for my fanfictions, so if you wanna see them the link is on my profile, all you gotta do is highlight it and right click and it should take you there! ^-^ thanks for reading! This will get better, I don't really think this chapter was very good in certain parts but whatever I will edit later, I promised I would update and here it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! So I'm going to update again lol. Yay! Smh…I'm so retarded at times…anyways…here you go. Oh…and anonymous reviews make me Happy and sad, all at the same time. They make me Happy because they are reviews…but sad because I can't really reply to them…*drops head in sadness* sorry anonymous reviewers…and Sara…Sara likes to review, but I can't reply Y-Y thank you anyways Sara! Just thought I would say that…

Tobirama shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled through suna. He didn't very much like the chill the night had here; it gave him a bad feeling. He could see his breath before his eyes, this was much like the December nights in Konoha; but this was suna. Every night was like this in suna. The cold brushed across his exposed skin and his mouth twitched into a grimace. The people crowded through the streets tended to avoid him, they knew he wasn't from suna.

He closed his eyes and released his sensory chakra, he was searching for Hinata. She had wandered off and he had no idea where she had gone. It wasn't so much that he was worried about her, it was nothing like that. He was curious as to where she had gone. She was a childish one, she held herself above others from what he could see. She was argumentative and annoying, and even so…he couldn't find it within himself to let her succumb to the darkness around her like he wished he would. He found Sasuke first, it wasn't uncommon for those two to be found together but even though her chakra seemed off. He vanished in the familiar yellow flash of the flying Raijin.

He landed beside Sasuke, who was panting with his hands on his knees. One eye was closed while the other was swollen and red as if he had been punched. Hinata looked slightly disheveled, but he could tell she was hurt. They were in the kazekage's personal training grounds; that's why it had been a bit of trouble to find them. "Are you going to give up yet, Sasuke? I already told you how this here, will end." she snapped and Sasuke grinned and stood once more. "You know I don't back down in a fight. Not even to a girl." He said and flickered before Tobirama's eyes, much to his surprise.

Hinata didn't move, not even as Sasuke's blade sliced right through her. Thing was, Sasuke's blade didn't slice through her; nor was Sasuke wielder of the blade. Hinata had turned the tables on him; much like Itachi had turned the tables on Deidara in making Deidara use his own weapon on himself. The dull end of Hinata's blade made impact with Sasuke's stomach and his eyes went wide in surprise. "Funny how the Genjutsu you attempt to use on one person, can be used on another." Hinata said simply and Sasuke grinned when he stood back up.

He shrugged and his shoulders popped loudly. Hinata rolled her eyes as he lunged for her again, neither of them were clearly taking the other seriously. Hinata dodged off to the side and landed on the tiny oasis that Gaara had so he could work with attempting to mold wet sand to try and gain the upper hand with Hinata. Hinata frowned when she saw the reflection on the surface of the water. Her chakra dissipated and the water she had made rise fell back to the pool of water by her feet. "I'm done here…" she said and began to walk away. Sasuke frowned and ran to follow her while Tobirama stood there, baffled by what had just happened. One moment she had been more than ready to drown Sasuke…the next…she had lost all motivation.

His brows furrowed and he fisted his hands as he leapt to catch up to them, she had most likely heard the conversation between Naruto and Gaara. He landed beside her and he saw the glazed over look in her eyes. "Hinata, what are you doing?" he asked and she looked up and her eyes were wide in surprise, but she wasn't looking at him. Goose bumps coated her arms and a chill went down his spine like an icy hand trying to pry it from his being. He felt goose bumps rise on his arms as heard the voice of the woman. Her voice was eerie, haunting even.

"Oh death…ohhh death. Won't you spare me over another?" she sang, her creepy voice hovering over them like a frozen wind. "but what is this that I can't see with its ice cold hands taking over me? When god is gone and the devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul?" she sang and he could feel the taunting tone in her cold eerie voice. He knew Hinata could hear it too. Her voice gave him chills; he had never heard a voice so vile, so evil. "No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul." She sang; the taunting tone thickening. His eyes slowly turned to take in her haunting image.

Her cold, dead pale lilac eyes were enough to give him chills, but her entirety was vile. Her cheekbones hollow, her eyes sunken in, her stature was thin and apparently malnourished. "Who are you?!" Hinata yelled, snapping out of her stupor. He looked over to her to see the same look dwelled in both of the women's eyes. The look of sheer hatred burned within their eyes. "I…am Hanabi Hyuuga, don't you recognize me sister?" she asked in a childish tone, a wicked smirk on her lips. "You are not my sister, my sister is not a vile creature like you!" Hinata snapped and the woman laughed, a hand over her mouth while her dead white eyes glimmered with humor.

"Oh…yes! That's right! I killed her!" the woman laughed and Hinata flickered right before Tobirama and Sasuke's eyes. Her katana flew from its sheath and the woman grinned. "I see you want to die too!" she giggled and held up a hand and Hinata flew backwards into a wall. The foundation of the building crumbled around her as she attempted to stand. "What are you!?" Hinata screamed and the woman laughed. "I'm free, I'm the one that got away. The final experiment, death!" the woman laughed and lunged for Hinata who fluidly dodged every hit the woman threw at her. "So you're one of Orochimaru's?" Sasuke asked as he kicked the brown haired woman away from Hinata.

"The snake bastard? yes…but I take orders from a higher being. He set me free! He told me…Kill Hyuuga. Kill Hyuuga to bring down the kage! The Uchiha was right, killing Hyuuga seems to screw with the mind of the kage and make them scatter. Scatter like little bugs." The woman cackled and Sasuke tried to hit her but Hinata tackled the woman to the ground and it seemed like Hinata's fists wouldn't stop, they didn't stop until the clone exploded beneath Hinata.

"Such rage!" the woman laughed and lunged at Hinata who swung her arms around behind her with a wicked smirk. "I will destroy you, with the clap of thunder….Death will die!" Hinata screeched and crossed her arms over each other in front of her. Two kirin circled in the sky and flew through Hinata to hit the woman. Sasuke and Tobirama barely had time to avoid the lightning before it made contact. The blinding light faded and Tobirama returned to the area. The woman was clearly injured but Hinata was worse off. The woman had activated a curse seal and now resembled that of a shinigami. She had pale skin, jagged teeth, spiky hair, clawed hands, and wings. She looked absolutely demonic.

"Well, this little meeting was fun! Ja ne! Hyuuga! I will come for your eyes too!" she laughed and Hinata forced herself to stand. She ran at the woman but Tobirama rushed for her and grabbed her before she could touch the woman. "Just remember what I said, poor pathetic little Hyuuga." She cackled as Tobirama rolled across the ground with Hinata in his grasp. When they stopped rolling, she shoved at him trying to get him away from her. "Why did you stop me?" she sobbed angrily, her eyes filled with angry tears. "She was going to kill you." He said simply and Hinata continued to beat her fists against his chest angrily. Soon enough her anger dulled out and her hits became nonexistent.

"Why did you have to stop me…this was my only chance…I could have given my family their honor back…" she sobbed and he stood. "There is no honor in dying prematurely, and that is exactly what you were about to do." He snapped and she looked at him with shocked eyes as Naruto and Gaara landed beside them. "What happened?" Naruto asked and Hinata looked at him. "I fought her…" she said and Naruto's eyes went wide. "What the hell Hinata?!" he growled and she looked down at her hands. "I wanted to kill her and take Hanabi's eyes back…" she said softly and Naruto's glare softened. "What did she say?" Sasuke asked his brow furrowed.

"I can't kill her alone, someone has to help me kill her." Hinata whispered and Naruto frowned. "Then we will help you." Naruto said and she shook her head. "It can't be just anyone…I don't know who it is…she just taunted me and said I'm just as weak as I've always been. She told me I would never get any stronger unless I let him help. Who the hell am I supposed to ask to help me?!" Hinata snapped as she forced herself to stand. "Perhaps…you should think it over for a while. Maybe if you think it over you will realize who needs to be there to help you…" Gaara said and Hinata frowned but still nodded.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata had been silent the entire trip back to the village, then when they had arrived she had vanished not long after Naruto and Sasuke had finished the paperwork on the treaty. Tobirama had gone home before they had begun dealing with the paperwork, so of course he wouldn't have known where Hinata had gone after they had finished. Yet…for some reason, Sasuke was at his door asking where she was. "Listen kid…I have no idea where she is, and I am not going to seek her out for you just so you can go on with your foolish attempt to falsely try to claim her heart. I don't like you, it's common knowledge that I dislike Uchiha, but you really annoy me." Tobirama sighed and Sasuke scoffed audibly.

"It's only because you know that it is you that has to help her kill Orochimaru's little bitch." Sasuke scoffed and Tobirama raised a brow. "Why do you care so much? You saw cleavage and instantly wanted to chase her down, why would you care who has to help the ungrateful little brat kill the death wannabe?" Tobirama scoffed; his arms crossing over his chest with annoyance clearly etched into his features. Sasuke smirked and fell into a more relaxed stance. "That's it, isn't it? You do care you're just putting up this wall to keep her out." Sasuke chuckled jabbing a finger into Tobirama's chest.

Tobirama grit his teeth and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his Black shirt. "Listen here kid, you don't know what shit you are stepping in, so back off. Her best interest is not mine, I honestly couldn't care less what she does, but if she turns out like you did, Tsunade promised me an express run straight back downstairs. I really don't plan on going back down there, the real hell is worse than anything you could ever describe to be a hell on earth. You wouldn't last a day down there. You want to know the one thing that had saved me from my extended stay down there? Edo Tensei. That was the only thing that pulled me from there." Tobirama snapped and Sasuke's features became angered.

"So you're using her to get what you want?" Sasuke snapped and Tobirama released the raven haired male. "You don't get it do you? In all reality, I'm the one being used! I couldn't move on, my soul was caught in the darkness between heaven and hell! Every time I saw someone go by they were going straight through, never pausing. They were all just moving on…Do you have any idea what it's like? Being stuck, suspended in time for all eternity, seeing all those happy souls move on to be with their families? I was stuck there, never to see my older brother…never to see my mother. Instead I got to see my father for what felt like years, and I pray that Satan continues burning his soul…" Tobirama snapped and Sasuke grit his teeth.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend the darkness of that level. He could see the rage that burned within Tobirama, though…and that rage felt familiar, it felt like anger of betrayal. "I see…" Sasuke muttered and turned on his heel, he wasn't going to bother talking to Tobirama any longer, the man was obviously angry, there was no doubt about that. But Sasuke could tell that deep within Tobirama, he didn't want to let Hinata fight that woman alone. He wasn't the person you should really refer to when seeking advice or trying to find out someone's feelings, but he knew Tobirama wasn't as uncaring as he put himself off to be. He was off in a daze when Hinata had bumped into him.

He blinked and reached out to grab her but she seemed to just ghost by without even recognizing that she had run into him. He didn't like this one bit. He frowned and jogged over in front of her. "Hinata." He said, his voice sharp. He dull eyes met up with his and he blinked as she giggled. "oh hell Hinata…" he sighed as she grinned up at him. "You had me worried for a moment…I thought you were zombified or something…but nope…just drunk…" he sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Drunk is better than dead, you know." She said and he sighed. "Yes I know. But drunk is not what a good shinobi is." He sighed. He looked at her and he flinched at the way she was looking at him. "What was that boy? Who are you to even begin to be a judge of character? At least I didn't run off to be some perverted ass snake's butt buddy." She said and he rubbed his face with both hands exasperatedly. "Are you fucking kidding me!? Four years Hinata! Four years! And you still have to pull that card? Damn it all." He snapped and she snorted loudly.

"See, even you know you were his bitch." She laughed and patted him on the cheek gently. "Damn it…follow me." he sighed and she snorted arrogantly. "I can find my own damn way home, thank you very much. I was on my way there when you decided to distract me." she snapped and he sighed. "Who did you go drinking with? You're obviously not smashed enough." A familiar voice sighed from the wall nearest them. "Kakashi!" Hinata chirped and he offered a wave. "Tsunade-sama, don't worry! I didn't leave her behind. She is in the Hokage office…making it a nice big mess that Naruto will clean." She said and Kakashi smirked.

"So Hinata-chan, would you accompany me for a drink?" Kakashi asked and before Sasuke could sputter a reply Hinata looked at Kakashi and narrowed her eyes. "I don't drink with old perverts." She said simply and she smirked in victory as the air rushed from his deflating ego and he slumped over. Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth to speak but ended up with an Icha-Icha novel shoved in his mouth. "Eat smut body guard. I can handle myself thank you." She snipped and shoved her hands in her pockets and started down the street. "Tell Tobirama don't wait up." She said and Sasuke blinked.

"I don't plan on waiting up. You're coming with me….Now." he said and she whirled on him. "Oh really, would you like to attempt to force me?" she asked and Sasuke cringed. Kakashi blinked and shook his head. Oh…this wasn't going to end well. "I don't have to." He said and in a flash Hinata was slumped over on the ground. He hefted her onto his shoulder and nodded at the two standing there in surprise. "Hm…so he can get the drunken Hinata to go home. That's a first…" Sasuke said and Kakashi smirked.

"Apparently I misjudged him, I figured that would become an all-out drunken Hinata battle royale like it usually is…I think I need a drink…that looked like it really hurt." Kakashi said and Sasuke pushed the oncoming shiver back within him. "Yeah, I'm up for one. That's definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning. She's lucky nothing broke…I've knocked people unconscious with lighter hits than that….but that there was harsh." Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded as they made their way to the nearest bar, only to be surprised when they walked into the bar.

Sasuke blinked. "Apparently it didn't hurt that much…or work that well." Sasuke said and Hinata turned to see them standing there, but the damage had already been done. She had already force fed Tobirama a full bottle of beer. He was currently coughing between glares at the woman on the barstool. "Hey…I'm the genjutsu queen." Was her only explanation. Sasuke sighed and gave Tobirama a pity filled glance. "Poor bastard, you've been duped." He said and Tobirama glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you all in the morning…for now…might as well run up her tab." Tobirama chuckled sinisterly and Sasuke blinked. "Damn there is something really wrong with both of them…" Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded. "But hey…if the two grumps can be grumps together happily then that's less grumps we have grumping around." Kakashi sighed and Sasuke blinked. "That really shouldn't make any sense at all but in all reality it makes absolutely perfect sense…" Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded as he watched Hinata force yet another bottle of beer towards Tobirama's mouth. Tobirama of course was resisting the best he could but it was hard when she was on the bar shoving with every ounce of strength she had…

"Ah…what a fun night this will be, huh Sasuke?" Kakashi asked but noticed Sasuke was looking towards the door where a frantic Naruto had just snuck into the bar and hid. "Ah! Ino-chan! Naruto ran the other way! He didn't even come in here!" Hinata yelled at the angry blonde woman who smiled and took off running back out of the bar. Naruto made his way to the bar and sighed in relief. "What was it this time Naruto? Shikamaru bring his brats over and run off?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grimaced.

"No…but Tsunade obviously drank way too much and is using Ino as a stay at home nurse, on my behalf…Ino wanted me to stay and help with granny but uh…barf really isn't my style." Naruto said and Hinata snorted. "I told her she couldn't win." She laughed and everyone turned to her. "You out drank Tsunade?" Naruto asked and Hinata rolled her eyes. "It isn't like I haven't done it before." She snorted and Sasuke began leaning closer to the blue haired woman. "Anyways…Hinata-chan…I meant to ask you earlier…but…" Sasuke began but a foot found its way to his face. "No. I don't date. I really don't date snake bitch boys…that's really quite the problem you know." Hinata said as she reached behind her to grab a bottle of vile smelling dark brown liquid.

She took one whiff of it and shuddered in disgust. Her eyes landed on Tobirama who had just gotten over the last alcohol attack. He cringed when he smelled it. "Drink up ya dinosaur!" she laughed and forced the bottle to his lips. When she had forced Tobirama to drink the entire bottle she jumped up to stand on the bar and yelled a victorious 'Yosh!' the group then proceeded to laugh at Tobirama's misfortune. A chill swept over the bar and Hinata's eyes went wide as her eyes focused on the figure in the doorway. "F-father…" she whispered and hopped off the bar.

He looked like he was trying to hold back a smirk or laughter one. "Hinata…" Tobirama called and stood to follow her out of the bar as she quickly left. Naruto and Sasuke realized a bit too late what had just happened. One…Hinata ran out of the bar without paying for her drinks…and two…Tobirama had followed her out, meaning that those two were obviously not going to pay for the large amount of booze they drank. "Damn it all!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto's head hit the bar. "Those two are so much more trouble than they are worth." He whimpered and Kakashi laughed.

"Well, that's what I thought of you two…but it seems it all turned out pretty well in the end. Maybe those two just need some time, you know?" Kakashi offered and Sasuke glared at the large empty bottle of rancid smelling whiskey. "Yeah or they just need to drink themselves to death already…" he snapped and Naruto whimpered again. "If I pay for that…Ino will skin me alive…" he whimpered and Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "You don't expect me or Kakashi to pay for it do you?" he asked with a glare.

"Shut up…both of you. I will pay for it, sheesh. Whiny boys." Sakura's amused voice came from behind them. "Seems like you two are having some trouble with them huh?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. "They are reckless, suicidal, a danger to me, a danger to each other, a danger to themselves and dammit they are the worst behaved shinobi I have." Naruto complained. "Uh huh…I see. But Naruto…did you ever once think that maybe that's how Tsunade thought of you and Sasuke? But mainly you…?" Sakura asked and Naruto pouted. "But I don't get it…why do they hate each other so much? They have everything in common…she used to adore him but now it seems like she hates his guts." Naruto whined. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hm…just like you two. Maybe that's just how they show each other they care…maybe they have to get a little dirty to show they are friends." Sakura offered and Sasuke snorted.

"Oh no…she hates him…and me now…but who cares, we have booze!" Sasuke laughed and Sakura gave him a WTF look. "Ignore him, he's drunk." Kakashi said and Sakura sighed. "Go home Sasuke, you're beyond drunk bro." Naruto said and received the middle finger from Sasuke. "Alright. I think that one is settled. Let me handle the whole Hinata and Tobirama drama crap. I can beat some sense into them. I'll do it in the morning when they are not so drunk…" Sakura sighed and Sasuke snorted loudly. "You think you can land a hit on Hinata?! Not a chance, she's crafty. She will stomp you." He laughed loudly only to receive a fist to the head. "Shut the hell up Baka!" Naruto urged and held hands over his own head, fearing the pinkette's wrath.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tobirama felt the chill as he approached Hinata. She was hanging upside down from a tree talking to herself it seemed. He got closer and he saw a figure at the base of the tree, he looked much older than she did; so he made a guess that he was a relative who had escaped the massacre from death. "Hinata…" he called out, and then the person at the base of the tree stood. "Tobirama Senju." The man said and now Tobirama felt a sickening chill grab at his bones. The man was not human, he was see through.

"You're dead." Tobirama said and the man nodded. "Yes, and so were you." The man said and Tobirama nodded. "I was brought here to help her with something…" Tobirama said and the man nodded. He looked like a brown haired male version of Hinata with more of a stern aura to him. "I see. Take care of my daughter would you? She needs a little push in the right direction." He said and Tobirama nodded. The man flickered back over to the base of the tree where Hinata was talking to him as if he had never even spoke to Tobirama.

Tobirama made himself visible to Hinata, who then dropped from the branch and frowned at him. "So now you know…as if it matters. This is my father and before you-" she began but Tobirama wrapped his arms around her and her eyes went wide. "T-Tobi…rama…" she stammered as his embrace tightened around her. "I know how it is…to lose your family…to lose them in war…" he said and her eyes began filling with tears. "I know how it is to be hunted for your jutsu. I know how it feels to be the one looked down on because you are different…trust me…I know." He said and she couldn't find the words to say, much less the air to breathe.

"I know how it feels to lose loved ones. I lost all of my brothers in war…Hashirama…Itama…Kawarama…my father and older brother were sought after because they used the wood style, jutsu thieves killed my father, but his jutsu was lost with him. My mother…she…she was lost to jutsu thieves as well, but for the water manipulation jutsu she held…My family was hunted and slaughtered…because they were different and held immense power." Tobirama said and Hinata's eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip.

Hinata gripped his shirt tightly in her hands as the tears threatened to fall. "You can trust me, Hinata…you can tell me anything. I'm not evil, I'm just grouchy." He said, trying to get a smile from her as she cried. She let out a half sob half laugh and he frowned. "If your brother could see you now…" her father chuckled and Tobirama looked up at him. "He would make fun of me and call me names, typical of an older brother." He said with a smirk as Hinata stepped away from him.

"I have to go Hinata, my time here is limited, but let me offer what I can before I leave." Hiashi said and Hinata smiled at her father. He hovered over to Hinata and hugged her. "Keep him around, he may prove to be useful." Her father whispered before he became glittering dust in the wind, just as Hanabi had. "How about we head home before we die of combination alcohol poisoning and cold." Tobirama offered and Hinata wiped away her tears and nodded. "I hope you know, this changes very little. ya dinosaur." She muttered and he smirked. "Oh I know, I figured your father would love seeing a little bit of affection from the two troublesome shinobi. Its tough love ya little brat." He chuckled and she smirked.

"As usual, there's no love better than tough love; because either way, love hurts." She laughed and he ruffled her hair much to her dismay. "Glad you think so brat." He said and she rolled her eyes. "So…is the fridge empty again? Because if it is…you are filling it up this time." She said with a yawn and he rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt either of us will remember half of this conversation, unless we die during the night due to the sheer amount of disgusting whiskey you made me drink." He said and she snorted. "I'm with you on that, but you see…I had already opened the bottle and I sure as hell wasn't going to drink it." She said and he sent a glare her way. "Brat." "crabby old geezer." She snapped and he smirked, maybe fighting with her wasn't so bad after all.

Hope you liked it! I will try to update again as soon as I can but I don't really know when that will be so I'm aiming for some time in the next few days…Much love to my viewers!


	5. Chapter 5

I know its late, and extremely so…but I am going to update this one, and attempt and update bad influence as well. But after those two are updated, my story wrath of the guardian angel will be updated I haven't updated it in months so it is long overdue, just like this one and bad influence are. So anyways here it is! This one was supposed to be up by new year's but I started drawing again like a bad Shiba…bad! And I procrastinated these chapters…

Hinata's eyebrow twitched in her anger. So, not only did she wake up with a massive hangover, in the floor, and her hair tied in a knot….HE was hugged up to her, his filthy hands on her chest with this stupid grin on his face. Her eye twitched again and she grit her teeth loudly and sent him flying with a foot to the face. He got a real rude awakening, especially when he hit her dresser on the other side of her room. He had this look of utter shock on his usually stoic face as Hinata stormed over to him.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" she roared and he blinked and began looking around, confused. "How the hell did I get in here?" he asked and looked around until his dark eyes landed on her. "You're such a filthy pervert, Sasuke. Creeping into a woman's room while she is sleeping just to feel her up…You disgust me." she hissed and yanked him up from the floor. He actually had a slight fearful glint in his eyes for once as lightning crackled around her fingertips. She scoffed loudly, dropped him and spun nimbly on her heel and walked out. He sighed in relief and followed her out of the room, albeit a few feet behind her.

Sasuke made his way to the door, ignoring the smirk Tobirama gave him as he rushed out of the house. "You said you wanted her." Tobirama called after him and Sasuke flipped him off as he left the house. "Not anymore! You can have her, I don't like being awakened in such a rude manner." Sasuke grumbled and Hinata snorted arrogantly. "And I don't like perverts in my room while I sleep." She snapped and walked into the kitchen. Tobirama couldn't help but smirk, she seemed to be dealing quite well with the fact someone actually handed her ass to her in a fight. Sure she was strong, but there was always someone stronger and he could tell her that too…but you know…he kinda liked his face so the words from the wise will have to wait or else he will lose his face to her claws.

He raised a brow as she walked into the kitchen of their small shared home. "Hey, brat, get me a soda." He called and he could feel her anger through the walls. Hinata fisted her hand as her eye twitched. "Get it your own damn self!" she snapped and opened the fridge door only to have a clone of him reach around her for a soda. She dispersed his clone with a swift punch to the head. She turned to grab her a cup to pour her something to drink only to see a few more clones in the fridge. "Damn it Tobirama! Lazy ass!" she snarled and dispersed the others in the same manner as before.

He chuckled from the living room and she turned to see more clones carrying the entire fridge into the living room. She tried her hardest not to get angry, but he was pushing it and so was Sasuke. She had been going out and drinking since they had returned from suna and had even done so through her birthday, but that wasn't bad… she had been in a better mood and since then Tobirama had been a little less grumpy, for whatever reason. It was the thirty first…New Year's Eve…and they were going to have a huge new year's festival in the middle of the village; courtesy of Naruto.

She took a deep breath and watched as Tobirama's clones plugged the fridge in by the couch and then handed him a soda. She raised a brow and sighed while rubbing her eyes. "Why not a beer? They are in the fridge for you…" she said and he looked at her in feigned shock. "It's Midday! You want me to drunk so early?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "No. I kinda just figured that you would want it since it's there. You know…I give up, I can't handle you." She sighed and walked back towards the stairs that led to her room. He watched her go, a confused look on his face but soon enough he sighed and called out to her.

"Hey, Hinata." He called and she stopped about halfway up the steps and turned around. "Has anyone asked you to go to the festival with them?" he asked and he saw her eyes flick from him to the wall beside her. "No…but why would it matter, I'm not going to go anyways." She said and he raised a brow. He was going to make her a proposition. "I will train you better in my jutsu if you go." He said and she eyed him cautiously. "This training, it doesn't consist of what Sasuke considers "Training" does it?" she asked and he deadpanned at her. "I'm not a fucking pervert damn." He grumbled and she snorted.

"That just proves you are, because that is not what I was talking about. What I was talking about was that he considers training to be a bloodbath, pretty much. He will critically injure you if you don't fight back with everything you have. I trained with him for only a year and yet I am stronger than I was when I was training alone, although when I was training alone I did get far more advanced in my elementals." She said with a smirk and he sighed, he really wished that he could find the girl who had spoken to him…this girl was an exotic beauty…but she was a handful and just straight out awful…the other woman sounded so sweet and gentle…the exact opposite of Hinata.

He gave her a dirty look and sighed. "Anyways…do you have an answer?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "I'm still not going." She said and he frowned. He ran a hand through his hair and she watched him with curious eyes. "Why do you want me to go so badly?" she asked and he glowered at her. "Because all you ever do is sit around here and mope. Even when you go on missions you just angst around, there may only be a single Uchiha left, but he does enough angsting around to satiate the rest of the world. I mean really look at how his life turned out, but you have a chance to turn that around. You could still save the honor of your family, but you don't have to be alone when you do so. You can still have friends even if you seek vengeance, friends will help you out even if this is something you must do alone. They give moral support and even back up when backup is needed. You can trust people…you just have to try." He said and her hands gripped the banister of the stairwell tightly.

"Why do you even care? We aren't friends, we aren't more than friends nor are we even a bit less than friends. We were just shoved into this house together because I'm a bitch and I don't like competition. You could have gone off to find that one girl you speak so fondly of, the one girl who sounded like an angel or whatever you told Tsunade. You would have never had to be here, but you know…when it comes to what I have learned, no one else matters, no one but my comrades in battle and Naruto and Sasuke." She snapped and took a few angered steps up the staircase. He raised a brow, she sounded a bit jealous when she mentioned the girl, but he wasn't going to pry on that.

Tobirama frowned and looked up at her. "If you change your mind and decide that you want to let others in again, the festival would be the best place to start. I would even go with you, Naruto isn't sending me anywhere so what's it matter to me?" he said and he saw her stutter step, but she then made her way up the stairs swiftly. He stood and stretched with a sigh. He was going to make her go, whether she agreed to or not. Her friends had asked him to make sure she does. He also had ulterior motives, he was curious as to how she would look in the kimono Sakura and Ino had asked him to help them pick…why they wanted him to help was beyond him but he didn't mind, it gave him something to do.

He slipped on his shoes and slipped out the doorway, he turned back to see Hinata out on her balcony, her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead pressed against her knees; he wasn't sure if she were just sitting like that or if she were crying, but she needed her alone time. He decided not to push on her internal affairs, she needed to solve the screwed up puzzle in her mind in her own way and he would let her do so to some extent.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street, and the villagers stopped what they were doing and waved. They all knew who he was and they had adjusted well to the fact that he was alive once more. They all seemed friendlier than the people of his real time; those people had been war fearing shinobi who would fight tooth and nail for their lives. He knew the majority of these people were now scared civilians, but that wasn't taking anything from them; fear is stronger than any anger. You will more likely fight more for your life if you are scared, if you are angry…most likely you will end up dead, look at Madara. Anger got Madara nowhere, he fought to his supposed death then hid away to make the anger worse. Anger is an incentive, but not a means of strength or protection; he wished Hinata would realize that most of the civilians were stronger than her when she was angry.

His eyes caught a flash of pink and he walked over to her. "Sakura-san." He greeted and she jumped, apparently she had been surprised by him. Ino swung around with a bright smile. "Tobirama-sama!" she greeted and he attempted to force a smile at the blonde banshee but so far it wasn't working. "Could you be any louder? Obviously you're hurting his ears pig." Sakura snorted and Ino glared at her friend, Menma giggling in her arms. Interest flickered in his eyes when they landed on little Menma. Ino caught his glance and grinned.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked and he blinked in surprise, holding the little blonde child out to him. He was going to politely refuse but the child reached out to him and he gently took the child from his mother. Menma was playing with Tobirama's hair as they strolled down the street and Tobirama was happily entertaining the child. Ino and Sakura were envious of how kind and gentle he was towards Menma. Naruto always attempted to train Menma, even at such a young age Naruto was trying to get him to learn to fight, which usually ended up in Menma crying and Naruto scrambling around to try to make Menma stop crying. Sakura adored her enthusiastic fiancé but she had a feeling Lee was going be like Naruto when it came to children.

Tobirama noticed them staring and he blinked. "What?" he asked and they laughed lightly. "You're so good with children." Ino commented and Tobirama looked at little Menma with a slightly saddened glance. "I always wanted a child, back when I was alive the first time…but…I never got the chance like my brother did." He said and Sakura frowned. "Well that was the past and this is now. You have another chance to be happy so I would take it." Sakura said softly and Tobirama sighed. There was something about these two…they had a knack for getting information from people and he knew they knew it.

Ino grinned and hopped up and down like an energetic child. "Someone said you were interested in someone! Who is it?" she asked him enthusiastically. He blinked and sighed once more. She was up to something he figured but why not, technically he wasn't searching for the girl so he wasn't violating the deal he had made with Tsunade. "I don't actually know who she is." He said and the women exchanged glances. "And I don't even know what she looks like." He said and their shoulders slumped. "I heard her voice though…if that's any consolation for a useless description." He chuckled and they perked up a bit.

"What did she sound like?" Sakura asked and he blinked, their moods changed fast, so obviously he was going to have to keep an eye out for these two. They were most likely going to be mini Tsunade's that's who they reminded him of. "Her voice was soft and it sounded shy…her voice sounded like…Like she had gone through hell and back and still managed not to break. Like she were a gentle human who had the world thrown at her." He said awkwardly and the two girls exchanged glances as he handed Menma to his mother. They had begun whispering behind their hands to each other and watching him oddly, like the gossiping pair they were.

"I think I know who you are talking about…" Ino said and he blinked at her. "Really?" he asked, a bit surprised. "Yeah…but you already know her…and she used to be like that all the time…but as you said, she sounded like a woman who had gone through hell and back." Ino said and Sakura nodded. "You described the person she locked away…that's not her anymore. If you can't like her as she is…then what use is liking what she used to be? The gentle puppy became a wolf that bites." Sakura added and he furrowed his brow. He had no clue as to who she was talking about, but if the woman was not as she had sounded then what use was looking for her. Well damn, leave it to a woman to crush his hopes once more.

"But…" Ino began and he looked at her. "You can still get through to her, as I said you already know her. I know she's lonely and deep down you already know who we are talking about you just don't want to believe it." Ino said and walked ahead of the group. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "She's right you know…You may be the only one to be able to get through to her. But…enough sad talk of old friends who became friendless, let's find Hinata-chan something for the festival, shall we?" she asked and he furrowed his brows, her tone hadn't even gotten brighter like she were really excited…he sighed and rubbed his brows. They had been tried to be vague but he had this gut feeling that he would get the same nameless answer if he asked her name.

Ino squealed and began hopping up and down once more. He strolled over and saw the kimono she was squealing about. It was lovely, to be simplistic. It was a deep shade of blue that reminded him of Hinata's hair, white flower petals traced the hem of the sleeves and the bottom right side of the kimono, the obi was white as well and he nodded. "This is the one, it fits her." He said simply and Ino gave him a look that suggested more than he dared think. "Oh, the expert has stated his facts of Hinata-chan." She laughed with the suggestive undertone and he sighed. Women, that was all he could think all of them are obsessed about matchmaking. "Hardly, Hinata couldn't hate me more. Trust me, I tried talking her into going to the festival tonight and I even offered to train her more in depth with water jutsu but yet again I was denied." He said and Ino blinked.

Sakura snorted. "That's why." She scoffed and he looked at her oddly. "What?" he was confused now. "Hinata may be stronger than most of us now, but not everything is about training and getting revenge. She doesn't trust us…but that's where she differs from Sasuke, he only thought about his revenge and training to get stronger. Hinata may be a bit cold and a bit…mean now at times, but she has other things she likes to do. Such as forcing the kage to drink until they can't walk anymore." Sakura laughed lightly and Tobirama's eye twitched at that.

"Yes, I know, she offered me a beer this morning already." He sighed and Ino snorted. "Offered or shoved in your face?" she asked, he knew it was pretty much a rhetorical question but he was going to answer it anyways. "She actually offered, unlike last time where the entire bottle was shoved down my throat just because she didn't like the taste of the whiskey." He said and the two girls blinked. "She offered it? Wow…she must have poisoned it." Ino snorted and Tobirama deadpanned at them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled and they rolled their eyes and Sakura nudged him with her shoulder. "It was one of Ino's bad jokes, anyways Hinata doesn't offer anything. She offers it with a vengeance which usually ends up in crabby kage." Sakura laughed lightly. "Being as why Gaara-san doesn't visit konoha as much anymore, Hinata always manages to find a way to get him into a bar." Ino said as she adjusted Menma on her hip. "I see, that's why the Raikage seemed so eager for her to leave." He chuckled softly and they nodded as he paid for the kimono. He bid farewell to the gossipy women who kept trying to give him relationship advice even after he was trying to leave.

He sighed as he looked over the kimono he had ended up paying for it had been expensive, but he didn't mind. Hopefully if he left the kimono there for her she would see it and want to wear it. He strolled into their shared house and walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door but the moment his knuckles touched the door it opened a bit. He pushed the door open lightly and saw she wasn't there. Her room was neat and pristine, much to his surprise; he shouldn't really think that she wasn't a slob…

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and placed the kimono neatly on her bed and he turned and walked out, he was curious as to where she had gone but if she didn't return in about an hour he figured he would go look for her. He had spent all day walking around konoha with Sakura and Ino. It was nearing five thirty and would get dark soon and then the festival would begin. They had already finished putting up all the lanterns and decorations before the sun had even come up. He held the same respect for the civilians as he did the shinobi of the village; they were all determined and willing.

He watched as the sun neared the horizon with a frown, maybe he should go see where she was. He wasn't going to use his sensory skills because she would know it was him searching for her, he didn't want to make her any angrier than he had earlier; then his promise to get her to go would be done for completely…

:-:-: Earlier with Hinata :-:-:

She watched as he walked out of the front door, her forehead pressed against her knees. The wind whipped her hair around but she didn't care, the overwhelming pain that filled her chest made her want to cry. She tried to hide the fact she was lonely but apparently he saw through it…she hated him. She couldn't stand how he made her feel everything she'd been hiding away. He let her beat the hell out of him when she was angry, he just let her hurt him. He let her talk however she wanted to him, anyone else and he would knock them off their feet like he had done Sasuke when Sasuke had called him a weak old geezer and told him he needed to find his way back into the ground.

It wasn't that she wanted him to hit her for what she said…it was just she wanted to make him go away, to make him leave and not come back. He always came back, he was rude at times but he had those moments like earlier where he said things…he said things that made the pain come back and the tears force their way to the surface. He said things that made her wonder if she could even avenge the deaths of her family. He… he made her feel weak…defenseless…

She wished he would have never come back, she could handle these things on her own; she didn't need him or anyone else! She bit her lip as the tears pricked at her eyes. She couldn't even kid herself anymore…she needed them all, she knew this. But knowing that still wasn't going to force her to open up and let them all in so every last one of them could get hurt or even killed, Neji was already gone the last time the all banded together to protect someone. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. Especially not Tobirama, he didn't deserve to die all over again on her behalf. She could see the kindness that he shows to everyone despite him looking like a huge walking stone man, he still had a kind heart even if he never did much else than frown.

Her eyes drifted towards her fingertips, she still felt the warmth that had surrounded her when he had hugged her and tried to tell her everything was going to be ok…His heat still lingered on her skin and it drove her mad. She knew deep down that she cared for him; she knew she did and it was unsettling. She had no idea when she had started to care for him, from the moment he had been revived he had been nothing but a nuisance to her, but he had been the only one with the ability to make her feel again. Make her feel desperate, she felt lonely, she felt fear; he made her feel all those things and more. He made her feel affection, even if it wasn't intentional, she cared for him…

She stretched her legs out and stared off towards the Hokage stone faces, he eyes landed on his face and she fisted her hands in her pants legs. She resisted the urge to scream in anger, everything he made her feel also made the rage within her come to the surface, she had worked so hard to build up a wall and yet all he had to do to blow it over was walk by. She grasped her balcony and flipped over it. She landed nimbly on her toes, it wasn't very hard; she was one of the strongest and most agile shinobi in the village now…

She made her way swiftly out towards the water fall she trained at when she was younger. She sighed and she could see the breath in front of her. She blinked and looked around for whoever was trying to make contact now. "Hinata…" her voice sounded sad, like she was ashamed of something. Hinata's eyes didn't water, she didn't cry; she couldn't. "It was you, wasn't it…" she began and the chill that ran down her spine brushed over her bones as if fingertips had run across them. The woman said nothing, nor did she show herself. "Mother, you brought him back didn't you?" she asked and the chill became stronger.

"I can't stay long, Hinata." She whispered and Hinata grit her teeth. "I can't see you, you're the reason he is back aren't you?" wind whipped angrily around her and the chill increased. "Don't be a spoiled brat, Hinata! I'm not the reason he is back!" her mother snapped and Hinata's eyes dropped; she could tell her mother was lying, even if it was a little bit. She wrapped her arms around herself and frowned. "Forgive me mother…" she whispered and the wind calmed a bit. "I can't tell you why he is back, but I can tell you that woman needs to go; she was following orders from the snake that resides within her body. Orochimaru took over her body and decided to seek out the Byakugan." Her mother said and Hinata faced the direction she heard her mother's voice from.

"I can handle him though! I don't need anyone's help especially not his! He makes me feel those horrid things that I shoved away when Neji died! I had started to open up again after about a year…but then you all were killed and I can't I won't let myself become defenseless again! I refuse!" Hinata yelled and the angry winds blew her into a tree and an ice cold hand found its way to her throat. "Don't be an idiot! We are dead! Nothing can change that! But you will die too if you continue to walk in this horrible darkness! That woman will kill you, Hinata! And she will kill him and everyone else you know if you don't suck it up and work together with the others!" her mother hissed angrily and Hinata bit her lip as the thoughts entered her mind.

The thought of everyone dead, worse than when Pein had attacked, the village destroyed and nothing left but a desolate wasteland. Orochimaru laughing over the dead corpses of everyone she knew, while she was helpless on her knees, his blade at her throat. She couldn't let it happen. She refused to be the reason that the entire village perished. Her mother removed the ice cold hand from her throat and Hinata bit back her tears. "You mustn't let that happen, Hinata; you must save them all. You can't shoulder this all alone though, you have to let someone in; it doesn't matter who it just has to be someone strong like Naruto Sasuke and Tobirama. You have to let one of them in or everyone you know, will die there is no stopping it any other way." Her mother said and Hinata felt her mother's cold hands brush over her hair and cheeks then rest on her shoulders.

She could hear the smile in her mother's voice when she spoke. "It's New Year's Eve, Go have some fun, be with the people you know and relax for one night, you're going to train yourself to death if continue this way. Forcing the elements to bend to your will if you aren't a natural born user deteriorates your chakra system." Her mother scolded and Hinata covered the many tattoos on her arms; the fire, wind, shadow, and earth tattoos were noticeable, even when covered. The eyes of the dead see all she guessed.

"Forgive me mother, but until that vile woman is gone…the Elements stay." Hinata said and her mother's laughter echoed around her. "Who would have thought it? You're just as stubborn as your father and cousin." She laughed and Hinata's lip trembled lightly. "I miss you all so much…" she whimpered and warmth surrounded her, but there was no one there. "We miss you too Hinata, but you can't join us. That much is obviously out of the question and you know why, there are others who would be devastated at the loss of the wonderful, beautiful, strong, and admirable Hyuuga Hinata." Her mother said and Hinata smiled, leave it to her mother to be the one to point out her current flaws.

"I have been far from wonderful, beautiful, and admirable as of late mother. They call me wolf now…" Hinata sighed and her mother snorted. "Hinata, wolves are beautiful, majestic, fierce, strong, protective, and admirable, they don't name the Anbu just anything." Her mother said and Hinata smiled lightly. Her mother could break her down and build her right back up within a single sentence. "I have to go now, Hinata, now get out there, smile, go have an amazing time with everyone." She said but Hinata frowned.

"I don't have anything to wear." Hinata said and her mother laughed. "Yes you do, you always have something to wear, even if you don't know it. Go home and get changed." She said and Hinata frowned but nodded to her mother's ghost as the warmth that her mother left on her faded. She frowned as the cool air washed over her from the chilly night air. Her eyes drifted to where the sun was setting. She smiled softly and decided to return to her shared home. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked with a purpose.

She made it back to her home and saw that the lights were all still on, meaning that Tobirama was still there and hadn't gone to the festival. She frowned as she reached the doorstep, had he been waiting on her? She opened the door but the place was empty, he was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes dropped a bit, the disappointment of hoping he would be waiting on her taking over her. She jogged up the stairs and sighed as she opened her bedroom door. So much for her petty little hopes…

:-:-:-: Tobirama :-:-:-:

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck in confusion as he made his way back to the house, he'd left her a note in case she came back first but he figured the stupid tape wouldn't hold so he had tried to hurry and find her before she got there. He opened the door and looked around; some things looked different so he figured she was home. "Hinata?" he called and he heard her door open. He walked over to the stairs and saw her standing at the top of the stairs.

Her hair was in an elegant bun with her bangs framing her face and the bangs above her eyes swept to the side a bit, her eyes had the slightest bit of dark eye shadow and liner which made them seem even paler, she had a small white flower hair ornament tucked into her hair, and her lips were painted a rosy shade of pink. He was at a loss of words when he had seen her; a slight blush coated her cheeks when she noticed him staring like a fool. She puffed her cheeks out and looked away from him. "Well aren't you going to get ready? The festival will begin soon." She said, not daring to glance at him.

He snorted and walked away from her sight to go get ready in his own room. Hinata tried to steady her racing heart, the attention she got from him was going to kill her one day, whether he knew it or not. She placed her hand on her chest and gently made her way down the stairs, her heart beating heavily in her chest. "I'm ready, are you going to walk there with me or would you rather not be seen with a dinosaur like me?" he asked jokingly and she turned to him. Her brow raised as she realized they matched. He wore a dark blue haori with a white obi and black shinobi pants, she guessed you couldn't get him that far out of shinobi attire…

"I guess I could take some time out of my lonesome walk to have you join me." she said with a small smile and he chuckled as he followed her out the door. The music was exciting yet festive all the same time and the people were joyous. Ino, Menma, and Naruto were the first ones to find them, not surprising Hinata in the slightest. Ino watched Hinata with mild curiosity, the dark haired woman hadn't attended a New Year's festival since Neji passed.

"You look incredible Hinata." Ino said and Hinata turned to her and Ino flinched expecting to see the harsh glint in her eyes but the happiness that shone within her eyes was a surprise. "You too Ino-chan." Naruto looked at Hinata oddly. "Are you drunk already? You are too nice to be sober…" he said accusingly and Hinata rolled her eyes. "You know what Naruto, go hump a frog." Hinata growled and Ino snorted. "Nope that's Hinata…" Ino said and they all made their way to where the rest of the rookie nine were hanging out, everyone was nervous when they saw Hinata. Akamaru even whimpered and attempted to hide behind Kiba, who didn't approach Hinata, nor did Shino. Sakura eyed her wearily while Sasuke just waltzed up and tossed an arm around her shoulder, which she shoved off with a frown.

"Don't touch me pervert." She snapped and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hinata, you know you want me." he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "What I want is for you to go away fan boy." She said and he sniffed arrogantly, whilst the rest of the group laughed lightly. Hinata reached into her kimono and pulled out a large dog treat that was neatly wrapped in plastic. She un-wrapped it and crouched down. "Akamaru…I'm sorry I have been pushing you away." She said lightly and the large dog cautiously strolled over to her and took the treat. She stood and turned to face the ones who were once her friends with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm begging you…forgive me…I know I haven't been the best of anything lately…" she began and the looks she received made her eyes water more. "You've already been forgiven…we just didn't want to stick our necks out around you because you seemed to be one who would cut down a friend to get to an enemy…" Shino said and her eyes went wide. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she realized that what he had just said was true as her eyes rolled over to Kiba, who had tried to put the fire out at her house and she had told him that she would use him to light it back…

She had been cruel…no better than Sasuke had been… Kiba stared at her with an anger in his eyes that wouldn't diminish, he was the one who had helped her through everything…and she had told him she would kill him if he interfered. Hinata didn't know what to do, because the look in his eyes wouldn't fade. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath to calm her growing nerves. Her eyes met Kiba's and they were determined.

"If what it takes to get you back…is taking your anger out on me, then you can hit me as many times as hard as you can until you feel that you don't hate me…until you don't want to beat my face in…Until in your heart you can forgive me." Hinata said and the shock that coated everyone's faces didn't surprise her. Lee frowned and looked down, he didn't want this for her, but he couldn't stop her she was far stronger than him now. Naruto furrowed his brows as Kiba started towards her. Tobirama was going to jump in front of her to take the hit himself, but the hit never came. His arms wrapped around Hinata and she could hear his teeth grinding in her ear. "I'll have you know, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I had lost you for good." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"I thought I had lost myself, but in the end…you wouldn't believe who it was that helped me get some of me back…" she whispered and Kiba backed away from their hug and smiled a bit. "Go ahead try us, we thought Satan had taken over you." He chuckled and she frowned. "Funny…who came up with that one?" she asked and noticed Naruto scratching the back of his neck. "Figures it would be you, baka!" she snapped and Naruto hid behind Sakura, who rolled her eyes.

"It was-" "Her family." Tobirama interrupted and Hinata stared wide eyed at him, she was going to say it was him in all reality, but he stopped her from saying so when she had taken a breath to steady her nerves under the eyes that rested on her. "Now I believe I will go, there is somewhere I need to be as of now." He said and walked away leaving Hinata to explain what he had thrown out into the open. She explained it to her friends and they seemed to connect two and two as well. It was her mother that had brought him back, but no one could explain why.

"So where did he go?" Lee asked and Hinata frowned. "Probably off to go find that girl he speaks so fondly of." She snapped and Ino blinked. "But we already told him that-" Ino began but Sakura motioned for her to hush. "Jealous much?" Sasuke snorted and Hinata refrained from throttling him in front of her friends. She gave him the 'I'll kill you later look' and turned to face Tsunade, who had just strolled up and surprisingly wasn't drunk off her bum yet.

"Hinata…Where is Tobirama?" she asked and Hinata shrugged. "I'm not his bodyguard he is a grown man. He can handle himself, if I can't kill him I doubt anyone else here can…" she sighed and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know I'm surprised you two haven't tried to kill each other lately. I guess the arrangements are working out I see. But…I have a mission for you two." She said and Hinata furrowed her brows. "but you can't give out missions anymore." She said and Naruto shook her head. "For you and Tobirama, I put her in charge of figuring out the missions to put you on since Sasuke always seems to want to make you an undercover husband and wife." Naruto said and Sasuke grinned.

"Hey, if it would torture you to wear a dress, I think it would torture him worse to be married to you." Sasuke said which almost earned him a punch, almost meaning Tsunade had to hold Hinata back. Tsunade sighed and patted the girl on the head. "I understand fully Hinata, now if you would, seek him out." Tsunade said and Hinata smirked. "Alrighty then." She said and her hands flew through hand signs faster than the group could fully comprehend.

"Counter genjutsu: mind hunter." She said and closed her eyes. The jutsu worked to seek out one mind in a crowd of many, even if genjutsu were active or not. Her chakra swarmed over everyone, the green minds the minds of medics, the blue of normal shinobi, the red of Naruto's chakra, and lastly there was the darker blue of Tobirama's chakra. Hinata dropped her hand signs and vanished in thin air, she wasn't going to tell them where he was just yet she had some things she wanted to discuss with him first.

She landed behind the trees so see exactly what he was doing without letting him know she was there. He was on her usual waterfall, training with the water. She guessed he wasn't much for festivals and getting out there to meet the people…she watched as he made the water bend to his very will and go exactly where he wished for it to go. Water clung to his hair, making it fall in front of his eyes, but she could tell his eyes were closed from where she hid; she couldn't see the ruby red glow of his eyes anymore.

The way he trained was similar to how she did, it was like a dance atop the water; it was just a dance he was obviously more atoned to. It was a shame she had to stop him; she almost didn't want to have to yell at him, almost. "What the hell was that back there?" she asked and he stopped his training and the water fell evenly back into the water below. "Did I not speak the truth?" he asked and she fisted her hands at her sides as she stood atop the water.

Her fists opened at her sides and her head dropped down a bit. "Why do I even bother with you?" she said quietly and turned on the water. "We have a mission." She said simply and began walking away but his firm grasp found its way to her wrist. "Why do you bother with me? That's something I would like to know as well." He said and she looked up at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes. He hadn't let her hands go when the fireworks had begun going off overhead. They both looked up to watch as the fireworks burst with color in the dark night sky. The reflection of the brilliant colors on the water made her smile.

"Happy New Year, Tobirama." She said and placed a kiss on his cheek before melting into the water that rippled below his feet. He smirked and did the same, he appeared before the group that she had been with before while he figured she had gone straight back to their shared home to pack her things. Surprisingly neither of them had even begun to drink, which was unusual for her on holidays. Tsunade said the girl could out drink her especially on holidays.

I hope you liked it! Even though its late….


	6. Chapter 6

Tobirama stared at his partner, this would be their last mission together, he wondered if she knew this. He had only found out this morning that it would be their last mission together. They had done so well working together on the first mission Tsunade gave them that she continued to give them more missions that were for only them. This one was one of those inevitable ones, the bride and the groom types where someone was targeting the engaged couple. It just happened to be the fire Daimyo's daughter that was getting married and she looked like Hinata. Hinata was supposed to act as his daughter and kill the one who threatened the life of the daimyo's daughter.

He on the other hand was the bodyguard for the fire Daimyo's "daughter". He sighed and rubbed his brow as he walked into his new home, he felt a bit bad; he'd already moved his things into the new place so Hinata could go back to living with her annoying Uchiha friend, Sasuke. He packed his few things and smirked when his fingers brushed over his armor. It had been repaired and returned to him. He clicked it into place and turned a few times to get used to wearing it again, it had been a while since he had and it felt good to wear it again. The fuzzy thing around his neck was soft and it gave him a sense of comfort nothing in this time could ever succeed in giving him. It had been a gift from his brother and he cherished it greatly.

He felt eyes on him and he turned to see Hinata in his doorway. "Hey brat." He said and she hmph'd her own greeting. "Seems you were eager to move out…" she said and he shrugged lightly. He turned to start packing again and he heard her leave without a single word, he guessed that hadn't been the answer she was looking for. He finished packing and grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Obviously she knew this was their last mission. He arrived at the gates and she was already there. Izumo and Kotetsu were talking animatedly towards her and she cracked a smile, but the moment she saw him the smile vanished like she had seen that woman. Izumo reached out and grabbed her hand and placed his lips to it gently. Kotetsu looked at his friend with wide eyes and appeared to want to run.

Hinata had a pink blush coating her cheeks. Tobirama sniffed in annoyance, this was not the time for this. "Come on brat." He said and strolled out the gate. Hinata frowned, but she followed Tobirama out of the village. Izumo watched with a frown as her head dropped and he heard her grit her teeth. His eyes became downcast and he fisted his hands. "He treats her like a child, a small insignificant child and the only thing she is good for is annoying him. How dare he! He doesn't know what he's got following him!" he snapped and Kotetsu dropped his bottle of syrup and blinked at his friend in surprise.

"This is her last mission with him, so you'll get your chance soon enough. That is if Kakashi doesn't swoop in like Naruto complains he's been trying." Kotetsu sighed and Izumo looked at him oddly. "You really think she would ever even look at me like she looks at him? I'm a chunnin…she's Anbu…what do I have that would ever make her look my way?" he asked and Kotetsu grinned. "ME!" he laughed and Izumo rolled his eyes. "Obviously…She is truly amazing though…" he said and Kotetsu frowned. "Then why not challenge her to a spar, maybe she will go easy on you." His friend said and Izumo blinked and stared at his friend in dismay. "Or she could just kill me and not worry about it later…you saw what she did to Sasuke yesterday, and all he did was say something that got on her nerves!" Izumo said and Kotetsu deadpanned. "You got me there…"

:-:-:-:

Hinata sat in the room with the Daimyo's daughter, she looked a lot like Hinata; the only difference was that she had cerulean blue eyes and was a major bi-…she really shouldn't be judgmental… Hinata rolled her eyes and the other woman snorted. "You look like a savage." She snapped and Hinata smirked. "You look like a primped up little whore, now are you finished bitching?" Hinata asked and the woman gasped and ran off, most likely to go tattle to her father or something of the sort. Hinata propped her feet on the vanity and leaned back to get more comfortable. She cracked an eye open when the Daimyo himself and his daughter Himiko walked back in.

"She was talking bad about me daddy!" the woman whined and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm here to make sure no one kills you, the least I could get is a little respect. I could leave you know, but if I do; just know that you will never find a shinobi of my stature willing to assist in such a trivial assignment that even a genin could handle." Hinata said and the fire Daimyo didn't even get angry. "Please forgive my daughter, lady Okami, she just doesn't realize the importance of having you here." He said and his daughter looked at him in shock and anger. "Himiko, she is Hinata Hyuuga, the only Hyuuga left in my domain. She is far stronger than any common Kunoichi you will ever meet. Don't you see her markings?" he asked and motioned for the elemental tattoos that littered Hinata's arms.

"If she were so important, then why is she such a bitch?" Himiko snapped and her father glared at her. "Language himiko." He said and she rolled her eyes. "I could be a bitch, but in so I would be saying my like means a lot more than yours ever would. You after all are just the daughter of a very important person. I on the other hand…I am the head of the Hyuuga clan now, due to being the very last. I am the captain of konoha's elite Anbu, and other than Tsunade herself; am the strongest Kunoichi in konoha. If I were a bitch, I would rub that in your face…but I will just give an explanation of how I COULD act like such, but I will not be such. I'm here to guard you and your lover because I was asked to. You are lucky that I even agreed." Hinata sighed as Tobirama walked through the doorway.

"I figured you would begin making trouble." He sighed and Hinata stood. "Actually, my daughter started this mess; so lady Hyuuga isn't the cause. She was just stating her point of how she could act the way my daughter does, but doesn't act like a spoiled child." He said and Tobirama glared at Hinata who frowned and turned away from him just to look out the window once more. "Why don't you go do your job, bodyguard. Just stay away from me." Hinata said and Tobirama furrowed his brows. "Why are you acting like a child Hinata?" he growled and the Daimyo and his daughter watched the exchange between the two in slight interest.

"why were you so eager to get away from me? just like everyone else, always searching for a swift exit to get away from me." Hinata spat and jumped out the window just so they wouldn't follow. She crossed her arms over her chest as she strolled the wooded path leading from the Daimyo's residence to the forest that surrounded it. She changed her appearance as she strolled, her waist length dark blue\ black hair shortened and became dark brown, her eyes white instead of the pale lavender they always were. One long strip of hair fell in between her eyes and the rest of her bangs framed her face in long dark strips.

She heard ghostly whispers and a small smile crossed her lips. "So this is what I would look like if I would have been able to get older, I'm more explosive than ever!" Hanabi giggled and Hinata smiled. "Like a firework, little Hanabi-nee." Hinata said but Hinata's eyes narrowed and Hanabi began looking around frantically. "I have to go nee-chan!" she said and vanished as Hinata's blade clashed with another behind her back. The person was obviously larger than she was and she could smell the disgusting smell of sweat and old liquor all over him. He thought he could over power her by adding more pressure to the blade that was behind her back but he was surprised when she slowly turned to look at him.

"A Hyuuga." He said and she swiftly turned her blade and ran him through. "I don't deal well with disgusting bandits." Hinata said and he looked up at her with eyes filled with surprise. She pulled her blade from his abdomen and locked it with yet another blade. "What brings you filthy wretches out of hiding?" Hinata asked calmly and the four men grinned. "The lovely lady's wedding of course. That's why everyone is coming out." The leader said, not bothering to remove the wrappings from his face. "So, Hyuuga, what are you? Are you an actual shinobi? Maybe a samurai, or even a chakra-less whelp that's good with a blade. Who knows? Would you enlighten us?" he asked and Hinata stood straight up and sheathed her blade.

She looked over the four with a sigh. "I am everything. I am Hyuuga. I am deadly. " she began and she could see the confusion in their eyes as she spoke. She sheathed her blade as she said she was Hyuuga. She shrugged her shoulders as she stated she was deadly. " I am the last of the Hyuuga. But…most importantly…" she began and the other three perked up as if truly curious. She slowly stretched her arms over her head as if to not catch their attention to her motives. "I am Okami!" she said and swung her arms down from over her head and the lightning dragons engulfed the four men. Their screams echoed loudly, so she had no doubt that those in the Daimyo's castle heard their agonized screams.

"Pitiful fools, I'm the guardian here as of this moment." She spat and turned swiftly on her heel to head back towards the residence but Hanabi appeared beside her and whispered something in her ear. Hinata grit her teeth and took off into the depths of the wooded area around the castle. She ran with a purpose, what that purpose was; no one from the castle knew, but she ran like her legs were on fire and she needed to put out the flames.

:-:-:-:-:

One of the civilian guards ran in with his squad, much to the Daimyo's surprise. " It's Lady Hyuuga!" he exclaimed and the rest of his men stood behind him panting. "Spit it out already! What is wrong with the lady?" he asked and the leader of the group looked up at the Daimyo after he managed to catch his breathe. "She took out the first group of bandits faster than anything I have ever seen." The man panted and the Daimyo smiled with a nod. "That is why she was brought here since my daughter refused to let her take her spot in the wedding." He said and the man shook his head.

"But, sir. That's not all! She took off into the woods all alone, but then the woods exploded on the left side of the castle. I heard lady Hyuuga scream." He said and Himiko ran in. "Father!" she screeched and her father looked at her confused. "Some bodyguard that man is! He muttered something about an ominous feeling then he bolted right before the explosion. He fails at his job and so does the little whore you brought here!" Himiko complained as a familiar onyx eyed male appeared in the Daimyo's main room with confusion coating his features. "How the…how did I get here?" he muttered and moved to readjust the armor that he had been summoned in once more.

"Uchiha!" the guards exclaimed and all their weapons were on him. He looked around with a lazy glint in his eyes. "Listen here, the freaking Hokage likes to summon and send me places so it would be in your best interest to drop the damn weapons." Sasuke complained then looked at the Daimyo then furrowed his brow in confusion. "Great, the Hokage sent another failure to your throne father! First those two ditch their positions and now he sends the traitor." Himiko complained. "What do you mean? Hinata and Tobirama wouldn't ditch their positions for no reason…" Sasuke muttered then his eyes narrowed.

"Lock this place down, unless they can prove they are who they say; don't let them in. In those woods is a woman with white eyes, she is impersonation the Hyuuga. She killed them all, so if she gets in here she will kill you two. That's why Hinata and Tobirama abandoned their posts, this woman is one of Orochimaru's experiments." Sasuke said swiftly and the Daimyo looked at him in shock. Sasuke flew through hand signs and three more clones appeared. "I will protect the castle by putting up a Susanoo barrier, the woman shouldn't be able to get through, but I can't go anywhere or the barrier will fall. If anyone leaves the barrier you won't get back in." Sasuke said as he and his clones vanished.

-:-:-:-

Tobirama sent his clones all over. He had to find her, he had to…there was no way anyone could have survived that but Hinata wasn't just anyone. His eyes darted all over the place trying to seek her out but all he saw were dead animals, rubble, trees that had seemingly shattered, and the random person who had been unlucky enough to get caught in the blast. He felt a familiar ominous chakra and turned to see the familiar purple Susanoo forming around the castle. He felt a bit of relief at that, his clone had made it to Naruto in time to be able to send someone to help those at the castle. He heard her scream, that's what had made him leave Himiko's side. Hinata had screamed in pain.

He landed roughly on the ground and a group of mutated shinobi gathered around him. "so this is what happened when Orochimaru got a hold of you…" he muttered and swiped his sword from its sheathe and swiftly cut them all down with his Flying Raijin combination. "You think it's just the woman?" a sinister voice echoed around him in the devastated woods. He narrowed his eyes and searched for the source of the voice. "Are you Orochimaru?" he asked and the sinister voice made a disapproving noise. "Not in the slightest. That fool made the mistake of bringing me to life, and now the fool is trapped within Haru." The voice said and Tobirama frowned.

"I've fought you, you know." The voice said after a few more minutes of Tobirama searching. "Really, there's not very many people who have fought me and survived, but judging by what you said you didn't survive did you?" Tobirama asked and he could feel the anger resonating through the woods. "No, I died, for a futile war." He sneered and Tobirama raised a brow. His voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "I'm guessing I am the reason you died then?" Tobirama asked and the voice sighed in irritation.

"Of course. And I'm going to be the one to kill you this go round, it seems that Haru-san has already finished off the little doll…" the voice said then its presence vanished completely. Tobirama frowned and ran faster, using his eternal darkness to search for her chakra, while also making it to where anyone else couldn't see. Her chakra was there and it was flickering with a ferocity that only matched that of the Susanoo's ominous chakra. He skidded to a stop to see the two chunnin from the gates of the village standing in front of Hinata, her eyes had rolled up and she looked like someone had messed with her mind. She stood slowly, reminding him of a puppet moving on its own.

"Hinata-nee will never lose to you!" Hanabi's voice rang out loudly and with a smirk chakra seeped out from Hinata's skin. "Back up." She said as the chakra coated her body in a white blanket. It pulled around her much like the Nine tails cloak did with Naruto, but this was all Hinata's chakra. The woman who was now known as haru grinned at Hinata. "Interesting!" she squealed in delight as Hinata focused all her chakra on the woman. Hinata held her hands out in front of her and the light from her chakra focused there. Izumo and Kotetsu jumped behind Hinata.

The shockwave the chakra gave off was fearsome enough, but the devastation the chakra beam caused was just as bad as Haru's explosion had been. Haru was gone, but Tobirama saw what had happened. The figure had jumped in front of Haru and taken off with her. The figure was one he knew well. He now understood what the woman had said about an Uchiha being behind this. Tobirama fisted his hands in anger, this entire thing…in the end it had been all his fault. The reason Hinata's family was dead, it was his fault. Everything was his fault. The war Hinata had lost her cousin in, it was his fault. Madara's hatred, it was his fault. He owed everything to Hinata…because…if it weren't for him killing Izuna…she would still have her family.

He turned to see Izumo holding Hinata and patting her cheeks, begging her to wake up. He heard the tremor in the older man's voice. His friend, Kotetsu, stood by his side; a hand on his shoulder. Tobirama fisted his hands at his sides and grit his teeth. He walked over and crouched beside her, Izumo, and Kotetsu. He heard Izumo grit his teeth as he looked at Tobirama. "This is all your fault!" he snapped and shoved Tobirama away weakly. Hinata was barely breathing and Izumo was getting torn up over it.

Tobirama placed his hand on her forehead and gave her some of his chakra. He gave her enough to get her breathing right once more, but not too much to where he couldn't protect the group. Her eyes didn't open but Izumo calmed down a bit once she began breathing regularly once more. Tobirama stood and turned away from them. "Let's go, I'm not going to leave you all out here alone." He said and Izumo hefted Hinata onto his back. Kotetsu ran up and caught up to Tobirama.

"He didn't mean it you know, he doesn't blame you really…he just really cares for her even though about a month ago if he would have even looked her way she would have probably cut him in half." Kotetsu said and Tobirama sighed. "He doesn't know exactly how right he is in saying I am to blame." Tobirama said and Kotetsu blinked. "But, the statement of she would have cut him down…That isn't true in the slightest. Fear is a weapon, and if you have people who fear you, you can make them bend to your every whim. She used your fear as an advantage; neither of you would stop her if she left the village, now would you?" Tobirama asked and Kotetsu blinked.

"I see." Kotetsu said and Tobirama nodded. "Besides, I used to do that as well. My older brother looked down on the majority of the jutsu I had created so he would have someone watching me all the time. I made them all fear me so they would allow me to leave the village without them telling my brother I had done so. It isn't uncommon for fear to be used as a weapon. Your entire village uses it. The civilian's greatest advantage is fear, they will fight for their lives more efficiently if they were scared rather than angry, don't you agree?" Tobirama asked and Tobirama let it sink in.

"So…the entire time we feared her, she was just as scared as we were she was just fearful of being alone and the entire village made her that way." Kotetsu said softly as he turned to see Hinata unconscious on Izumo's back. Tobirama stopped walking for a moment and he crouched down to pull something from under burnt trees. Kotetsu noticed it was a small singed wolf doll. He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember where he had seen it before. It clicked as Tobirama held it within his hand as he walked, his thumb rubbing the doll behind the ears. It was given to Hinata by the little girl who'd resembled Hanabi…

Kotetsu sighed as they reached the castle. They heard movement behind them and Hinata had fought to get off Izumo's back. She landed on her knees but refused help as Izumo and Kotetsu ran over. She stood and placed her hands on their shoulders, taking a portion of their chakra, much to their surprise. They stumbled back dizzily as the rapid loss of chakra set in. "I can't leave it like that…It's my fault it's like this." She said and Tobirama's eyes went wide as she slammed her hands on the ground and trees rapidly sprouted up from the ground and completely restored the area that the blast had wiped out. There were no words for the amazement he felt. But that amazement was gone as swiftly as it came and blood spattered the ground.

"I told you using the elements were hurting you." A female voice echoed around them, chilling them to the bone. "I had to fix it mother, it was my fault. I can't just destroy something and leave it destroyed." Hinata said from her place on the ground once she had rolled onto her side to face her group. "I can't allow you to continue killing yourself." Her mother's voice said sadly. "What can you do, you're still dead mother…" Hinata said as she forced herself to stand, yet again shoving Izumo away as she forced herself to her feet. Hinata stood to her full height and pulled the blade from her back.

Wind swirled around the blade and in one swift swipe the Susanoo that surrounded the castle cracked and fell away. Hinata sheathed her blade and wiped the blood from her lips. Her mothers' presence became angered but vanished altogether as she strolled inside the Daimyo's residence. She reached the throne room and the Daimyo sighed in relief. "The threat is gone. And I fixed the damage as well." Hinata said but hit her knees and fell to her side as Sasuke ran over.

"Dammit Hinata, how many times have I told you not to over exert yourself?" he growled and Hinata rolled her eyes. "You never say that…it is always me telling you that." She laughed, her limbs were heavy and she knew she wouldn't be moving for a bit, so she let them carry her to her appointed room. Izumo and Kotetsu had decided to stay while Sasuke had reverse summoned himself back to konoha to let Naruto know what was happening.

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata stood at the top of the stairs, bandages covering her visible skin but she wasn't going to let that get her down. She finally had her chakra back and soon she would be leaving. Tobirama stood across the steps, but every glance he gave her was sorrowful and appeared to be begging for forgiveness. She hated those looks, she despised them. Especially since they were coming from him. What did he have to be sorry for? She watched as the ceremony carried on. The bride looked lovely, although Hinata knew exactly what was hidden behind that pretty face.

Her husband looked a bit like a black haired Gaara with bright blue eyes. He was quite attractive, if you liked the slightly emo looking guys. Her eyes drifted towards Izumo, he grinned and waved at her. He seemed to really like her, he was going to sacrifice himself for her without her even realizing it. She had always pushed him away, pushed him behind her. She had always protected him. She guessed it was because he was lower ranking than her. She hadn't always treated those at a lower rank than her like that…it just happened when she hit Anbu.

The ceremony was finally finished but they couldn't leave yet, they still figured that some bandits had lingered behind to wait on them to leave, now this is where their assistance came in once more. Tobirama looked at Hinata with a stern glare. "The whole laser chakra thing, never do that again. Not only will you kill yourself but it may backlash and kill me too. I don't feel like dying again." He said and she smiled lightly. She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood between them. "I promise I won't…I just thought maybe it would rid me of her for good, Hanabi said she would help me with it, but she ran out of energy halfway through…" Hinata sighed and Tobirama nodded.

Izumo walked over to Hinata and Tobirama made himself disappear, dragging Kotetsu along with him, despite the other male's complaints. Izumo opened his mouth to speak but Hinata pecked him on the cheek. "Don't talk, I already know Izumo-kun. I think I need to let some people in, and you are my first choice. You're always trying to protect me, but I was always protecting you. So I think maybe, just maybe, I can let you protect me for a while." She said and skipped off. He blinked and ran after her as she flew through hand signs. "Mind hunter." She said and she located every bandit and rouge that was hidden within the woods surrounding the castle. Together, Hinata and Izumo took them out while Tobirama and Kotetsu searched the other side of the castle, taking that group out.

Ah! I hope you like it! Yes, Izumo and Hinata are going to be dating. But it is still a tobiramaXhinata so never fret! I updated this one before the others I said I was going to update…and then I almost didn't update this one…that Black rock shooter game for psp man…its bad for me and my stories because no I want to write a story about BRS and rothcall. I think she favored him over all the others and there could have been something there…but…bad things happened and it drives me nuts and makes me want to fix it!


	7. Chapter 7

I love how everyone loves my stories! It makes me do the whole Kawaii Happy teary eyed chibi face of awesomeness XD So…I know I'm bad…still writing other stories while I'm working on these…I don't get writers block very often…but…instead of writers block…I get something far worse…Attack of the Super Summaries. Yep…every single one of my stories pop up in my head as summaries and then I write them out…its really bad when they show up like candy crush addicts XD Or Naruto's shadow clones…that's how they show up and I just pick a select few to write and it makes it even worse when I am playing a game and I hear a phrase and I can pull three stories from it…Time travel…that's where Veil of time, In another life, And my other new story A second chance came from… =_= I was playing Okami and then Issun asked if they had traveled back in time…then the summary bubbles couldn't be stopped…and I quit playing it because every time I tried thos summaries would come back and then I just had to write… OH! And I forgot to mention…Like….the best news ever…Totally the coolest thing ever! Its about the veil of time too! Veil of time….Has an actual legit sequel! It's called A Crack in Time! And there will not be any spoilers for it in any one of my stories! You will just have to read the first chapter to see where it is going and what will happen!

Onwards~

Izumo grinned and he followed Hinata throughout konoha. Her friends looked at the pair oddly but soon enough strolled over to see what was going on. Naruto, Ino, and Menma were the first ones they saw. Naruto was giving Izumo a disapproving look, but he figured he wasn't quite informed of their current situation. "Naruto…" Izumo began but the look of dislike didn't leave his face. "Why are you following her around?" he asked, a look of sheer distaste was on his face. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed in an amusingly accusing way.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a smile and Naruto shivered and slowly looked at her with a nervous smile. "Do I need to begin the search for a new Hokage?" she asked and even Izumo paled, she still had some evil in her after all. "H-Hinata-chan…that isn't necessary…" he said and Sasuke strolled over and blinked then glared at Izumo. "So it was you…" he grumbled darkly which sent chills down Izumo's spine. "What did I do?" he asked and Sasuke glared at him and opened his mouth to speak but Hinata walked in between her blonde friend and raven haired friend. She giggled lightly and draped her arms around Sasuke and Naruto's necks.

"Now, boys…I understand you are jealous…but seriously, there's no need to be jealous or overprotective." Hinata said with a smile as the grip of her arms around their necks tightened a bit. "Oh, Sasuke…" she said with a ruffle of his hair. He looked at her with curious eyes. "I'm surprised you made it out of the hospital this month…but even more surprising you made it out this week. I could arrange a trip to see Tsunade-chan if you wish." She said sincerely and he paled and locked eyes with Izumo, then he grinned.

"She's all yours, bro. It was nice knowing you." Sasuke said and Izumo sighed. "Look…I know she has the ability to scare the hell out of the both of you…but I mean really…I understand. I would love to have the old Hinata back, the sweet kind hearted woman who would never raise a fist to anyone who didn't deserve it, but you know…life sucks and shit happens. Either way I accept her just as she is." Izumo said and Hinata's arms dropped from her friends shoulders.

Her eyes were clouded over in disappointment at her brash nature and she looked down to her hands. "Thank you Izumo…I just wish I could be that person again…but I never will. I have made mistakes and so has everyone else, but mine…my mistakes made me unconsciously belittle you and bully them…I'm sorry." She said and was fiddling with her fingers, but it was not as it used to be she wasn't nervous, she wasn't blushing. She was just disappointed in herself for acting like a spoiled child.

That had been the first day back in konoha, the two had heard that someone had made her mood brighter and they figured that it had been the one everyone thought she would get with, but it had been the one who she had looked over for so long. Hinata opened the front door to Naruto's house, Naruto, Menma, Sasuke and Izumo had been there helping set up baby Menma's new bedroom. It was something friends did she guessed. She looked over at Izumo with a small smile. Everything felt different with him…some things were better…some made her chest hurt…

He held a hand out to her and she smiled and reached for his hand. "Now how about be go get something to eat." He said and she nodded and smiled, but behind her smile was a frown, his hand was comforting and warm…but it was different than what she had felt before when she had reached to grab HIS hand…his had felt like a guardian, like he would always be there to protect her and care for her. His hand had always pulled her to her feet when she was down, his had given her strength, but in the end…his took her strength away. He was never there anymore, he was always avoiding her, he let her fight her own battles and only showed up when it threatened to kill his mission or information he needed.

Ino watched as Hinata walked off with Izumo, a frown stretched over her lips. "She likes him…but she doesn't like him like that. She is trying to fill the hole a certain someone left." Ino said and Naruto frowned. "You know this… how?" Sasuke asked and Ino bounced Menma on her hip as she looked over to her raven haired friend. "Her eyes said it all…" she sighed and Naruto frowned. "Hinata always did have bad taste in guys." Naruto sighed and looked over at Ino who glared at him.

"You do realize that-" "That I was one of those guys she liked, yes…I know this. She always did have an eye for the ones who were the blindest." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. "Especially since she chased after you." Sasuke snorted and Naruto frowned. "At least she didn't chase after you ya perverted bastard." he said and Sasuke glared at him. "That was mean, Naruto-baka." He said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "And so was the incident at the hot springs in suna." Naruto said as he strolled off to his office, Ino, Menma, and Sasuke in tow.

"You now realize you are going to inform me of this 'incident' right?" Ino said and Naruto's head dropped and he glared at Sasuke. "That was Tobirama's fault…" Sasuke said and Naruto snorted. "Didn't help you were staring." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked. "You looked too." He said and Ino smiled sweetly. "If I find it inappropriate, I'm going to hurt both of you…how about that?" she asked and they both glared at each other.

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata smiled at Izumo, he looked like he was having fun so she wouldn't ruin it. He was talking animatedly to her with the most endearing smile she had ever seen. That smile turned into a frown after a while and she blinked in confusion. "This is getting a bit boring huh?" he asked and she shook her head. "No not at all, I enjoy listening to your stories! It seems like you and Kotetsu-kun have a lot of fun." She said with a smile and he blushed. "Yeah…I guess so…but he is so weird." He said with a chuckle. Hinata smiled and nodded and at that exact moment Kotetsu popped out of nowhere with a frown on his face.

"You talking bout me, man?" he asked accusingly and Hinata giggled. "Absolutely! We were talking about how much fun you two seem to have." Hinata said with a smile and Kotetsu smirked and pulled a bottle of straight up syrup out of nowhere. "What the hell man…you're going to scare her away…" Izumo complained and Kotetsu snickered. Hinata laughed lightly and snatched the syrup and chugged it. Both men looked at her oddly. "What, when you hang out with Anbu who show no emotion and are crabby all the time you gotta find some way to entertain them… and yourself." She said with a shrug. "Besides, one of them offered it up and I thought it was the weirdest damn thing ever, but its oddly energizing…I guess it's all the sugar. And I think it is better than getting my squad drunk." She laughed and Izumo smiled.

She looked out the window to see the sun was fading away and she frowned. "I guess I should be heading home Tobi- …oh…yeah…that's right…" she said and her eyes fell to the floor and her heart sank. "He doesn't live with me anymore…" she said and Izumo exchanged looks with Kotetsu. "Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Izumo asked seeing her sudden drop in mood. "Yeah…I'm fine…I just…you know…got used to having someone waiting on me to come home again and it is getting hard to get that little fact that he isn't there anymore, and that he isn't coming back, through my head." She said and he frowned.

"I know how that is, I know it sounds gay and all but Kotetsu and I live together…we have a spare room if you would like to come live with us…" he offered and she shook her head with a small smile. "No, that's alright. Sasuke already offered to let me move back in with him but I just went back and gathered the rest of my things and that was all. I already have a place and I don't really feel like moving all my things again." She said with a smile.

She then stood and waved them off as she headed home, only to stop on the way out and peck Izumo on the lips before she left. Izumo sighed and slouched in his seat. "What's wrong man?" Kotetsu asked, eyeing the empty syrup bottle with sad eyes. "I'm too smart for my own good sometimes…" he sighed and Kotetsu blinked and stared at him oddly. "What the hell do ya mean by that? You have gotten the most un gettable woman in konoha to date you, and smile about it. What problems do you have because you know, not even Kakashi could get her to like him." Kotetsu said with a smirk and Izumo crossed his arms in front of him and laid his head on them with sadness in his eyes.

"You know the phrase, too good to be true? That's what this is…I can see it in her eyes. She likes me, yes…but she doesn't like me enough to give up on him… he's rude, inconsiderate, and self-centered and yet she practically worships the ground he walks on…sure they fight all the time and he couldn't have been happier to run from her, but I see it…she is always thinking of him and not me… You saw the look in her eyes when she remembered he no longer lived with her, nor did he associate with her. He acts as if she doesn't exist anymore…and she still follows him like a lost dog…" Izumo said with a frown and Kotetsu's shoulders dropped and he sighed.

"Damn…there goes my good mood. Sometimes you're too smart and observant for the both of us…" he sighed and Izumo frowned deeper. "And you also know the saying…if you care for something…let it go…If it comes back…it was meant to stay." he said as he stood and vanished before Kotetsu's eyes. Kotetsu frowned and stood and left through the door of the restaurant like Hinata had done instead of disappearing like Izumo had done.

He ran through the streets of konoha before he bumped into someone. Kotetsu looked up to apologize to the person but he realized it was Tobirama. "Sorry, Kotetsu-san." He said and Kotetsu blinked oddly at the white haired twenty three year-old. It was odd that he was younger than him now… he had just gotten over the fact that he was alive again, then Naruto had to go say he and Tobirama were about the same age, now that he hadn't been expecting in the slightest.

What Tobirama held in his grasp was more intriguing than that of his age. He held four dozen red roses in one arm while in the other there was a chocolate bar and two small bottles of sake. "So, You got a date tonight or something?" he asked and Tobirama shrugged. "I suppose that is what you could call it. I have prior arrangements though…so I must get going." Tobirama said and with a slight nod of the head, he strolled off.

Kotetsu frowned and decided to follow him. He followed him out of the village and he jumped up into a tree to avoid being seen when Tobirama turned around. He peered around the tree and then began his pursuit once more. He followed Tobirama all the way out to the sacred sanctuary where the kage and their wives were buried. Kotetsu's eyes fell and he felt a bit bad when he realized this 'date' was an arrangement to pay his respects to his family. Kotetsu then turned on his heel and made his way swiftly out of the sanctuary and back into the village.

:-:-:-:-:

Tobirama knew Kotetsu had been following him. He knew all too well how the older shinobi felt about him being back. It felt weird to say he was older than him…Tobirama had been a few years older than him when he had died…Hinata's mother and whatever other Kami stood behind her had brought him back at a younger age so he could relate to Hinata better he guessed. He walked over and set one dozen of the roses on the grave they had made for his mother, although her body did not rest there she still deserved to be part of the family burial grounds.

He then walked over and placed one of the other dozens of red roses on the grave of Hiruzen's wife, the other two dozens of red roses went right onto Mito's grave and Kushina's grave. "I may have never met you Kushina, but your son is an exceptional young man…Hokage at age twenty-one…" he said and placed a bottle of sake on Hiruzen's grave. He placed the chocolate bar on Minato's grave, the young Hokage hadn't seemed like the one to drink, but instead seemed like one to act childish when need be and serious at all needed times. When he had met Minato's father, the man had always fed the child chocolate despite the wishes of his mother.

He walked over to his brother's grave and he just collapsed to his knees. He understood how Madara felt, but it had taken the death of his older brother to see such…even though it had been a clan war…he regretted killing the young Uchiha named Izuna. He hadn't realized this regret until he had lost his own dearly beloved last brother in war. Itama and Kawarama…he knew their deaths were in vain and he had wished they had been able to get older than seven and ten…

He had killed Izuna when he was sixteen…he supposed that Izuna had been about the same age. Madara had lost it when Izuna had died…and he felt like all the hope was drained from hi when Hashirama had died. Sure, they had been much older when Hashirama died…but…losing someone is still hard. He supposed that was how Madara felt when he had lost Izuna… it had taken five years for him to regret the killing of Izuna…and five years for a second war to take his brother from him.

"Forgive me brother…I have made this world the way it is…who could have ever known how one death could change the world so much…" he sighed and he felt the wind ruffle his hair. He felt a bit of pressure when the wind had ruffled his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was his brother. He knew it wasn't Hashirama because Hashirama had already moved on…he had seen his brother pass into the light that he could never reach…

He sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead and eyes. "You have no idea how much I miss you all…I may never have been the best of a brother…but I always stood there right by your side, even if I ended up screwing everything up in the end." He sighed and looked up to see a full moon. He frowned and wondered how she was doing at the moment…she had been happier as of late while dating that Izumo guy than she had ever been near him.

After a while of sitting by his older brother's grave he stood and took one last look at the grave and frowned once the sake bottle tipped over. He reached to grab it but the bottle was light, it was empty and there was not even a trace of the rice wine that had been left inside of it. He raised a brow and set the bottle back down and turned to face the sky. "Never knew dead people still drank." He said as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his civilian pants and he strolled through the village.

He could tell Hinata wasn't home, nor was she with Izumo. He felt Izumo's chakra and raised a brow. He seemed utterly depressed at the moment. He frowned and watched as the man paced around. Izumo saw him and walked over. Tobirama sighed and prepared himself for what he thought was going to be gibberish. "You are lucky…you realize this?" Izumo asked as he walked right beside him. "I fail to see how I am lucky. I couldn't disagree more, I live alone, everyone has a deep rooted fear of me despite their smiles, and I have no family here. I have no one and your friend thinks he has to follow me and see what I choose to do in my spare time which is drink sake with my dead brother… I fail to see the luck there." Tobirama asked with an ever deepening frown.

Izumo frowned right back at him. "You have everything I want, right in front of you but you don't see it! You could have everything, but you refuse to look past YOURSELF to see what you have!" Izumo growled angrily and Tobirama eyed him curiously. "If I had everything…would I be drinking with my DEAD brother? Would I be setting roses on the graves of the women I knew that DIED? You have Living people while all I have is myself and graves to sit by. If you ask me, I have nothing…while You have everything…Family, friends, people who care for you." Tobirama said and pushed past the man and vanished from sight.

"You do have everything…You have her…" Izumo whispered and his eyes hit the ground. "You have her… even if neither of you realize it…" he muttered and turned on his heel and decided it was time for him to go home.

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata stood outside the house that Naruto had made her and Tobirama live in. This was the first time in two weeks since she had been here; the last time had been when they had left on the mission to the daimyo…this place looked dead now…it reminded her of the loneliness and solitude that the compound had. She grit her teeth and was tempted to burn this place down as well but she clicked her tongue and turned away from the place. Everything seemed to give off a bad vibe lately.

She had a feeling that her relationship with Izumo was going to end and it wasn't going to be on her account, he had seemed hesitant today for some reason. They had spent two weeks together and not a single bad vibe, frown, or hesitant word spoken…but today he seemed to not want to talk very much…Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground as her eyes stung. 'I can't have anything good, can I?' she thought with a whimper.

She frowned and made her way to Neji's grave. She sat with her back against the back of his tombstone. "The world is an awful place, huh Neji-nii?" she asked as the wind ruffled her hair. "I can't seem to be happy can I?" 'you can if you would let him help you." A familiar voice said and tears sprung into her eyes. She didn't think she would ever hear his voice again. "Neji-nii…" she whimpered and turned to face him. He sat atop his tombstone and looked down at her.

"You weren't expecting me to still be floating around, huh?" he asked and she shook her head. "I couldn't leave you alone…but I never really thought an answer to all your stories was required. You seemed so eager to be like the second Hokage, you stole his I don't care I am grumpy type of attitude…" he complained and she laughed lightly. "If anyone…who would it mean the most to you, to have back?" he asked and she looked at oddly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked and he smiled. "Exactly what it means. Think it over, that will be important to remember in the future." He said and she glared at him. "That doesn't help me any, Neji…" she said and a smile crossed his lips. "It helps you and him more than you could ever know. The one he wants back the most is his older brother…think about that…he is lonely too." Neji said and she frowned as he vanished once more.

So! I hope you like this! A crack in time, A second chance, and another one of those attacking plot bunnies will be up soon! That one doesn't seem like it would be what it is but its another time travel one…I think those are going to start getting on yalls nerves soon… =_=; forgive me if they do…


End file.
